Dreaming with the Enemy
by Sabiruna
Summary: Lindsey finds a member of Angel Investigations stirring emotions he'd rather not have. He attempts to get any emotions out of his system with somewhat disastrous results for both Wolfram and Hart as well as Angel Inc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Takes place during the first episode of season two, so all of season one.

**Synopsis:** Lindsey finds a member of Angel Investigations stirring emotions he'd rather not have. He attempts to get any emotions out of his system with somewhat disastrous results for both Wolfram and Hart as well as Angel Inc.

**Chapter One**

The screaming was unfortunately, not that new. Wes and Angel were very used to it, however it still had Gunn swearing as he jumped up, trailing behind Angel and Wesley to Cordelia's kitchen. He was also marveling how she hadn't cracked her head open on a cupboard, counter, or floor. What he didn't realize was the fear of that happening was what drove Angel, pushing with preternatural speed to grab her flailing body. Wesley had the water almost immediately, and the pain medication, ready. Once they'd all moved back into the living room, her softly pained voice explaining the vision. Pregnant girl, a large demon chasing her. Angel leaves, leaving her to be taken care of by the other two. Cordelia is sure she's fine so sends Gunn at least, to go with him. Wesley nods and promises to search on the demon based on what she described. Cordelia puts on a smile and says she wants a hot shower and a nap. Not to worry. Everyone believes her, they all get to work, and Cordelia takes a very long hot shower, crying at the pain that is no longer letting up. She feels weak, incapable, and that somehow, she's letting everyone down. She does finally fall into bed, but the vision never lets up, and she falls into a light sleep, her thoughts hovering on the edge of pain.

**AA**

Across town, there was another thinking on Cordelia Chase and her visions. Lindsey McDonald was brooding. He would be the first to admit that he hadn't been completely aware of what he was getting into when he accepted the scholarship and inevitable internship at Wolfram and Hart. However, once he had realized, he wasn't one to shirk responsibility. He was there and he was going to rise to the top. He was acutely aware that in many ways, this job came easier to him then to others. Lilah Morgan being one of them. Forced to work with her on the 'Angel situation', made that obvious to them both. Which only brought out her competitive streak. He didn't mind, it spurned him on to work harder where as before he could handle things with very little effort. He didn't bother explaining his secret, it was simple, he was dying inside. Emotions, morals, all out the window, he let himself wither and die inside, keeping only the drive to be the best. It had worked well and he even kept the enjoyment of winning every case, every negotiation. Angel had given him a unique project and the fact that he now had human friends working with him should have just been shown as another weakness to exploit.

The problem was Cordelia Chase. He'd researched her of course, just as he had the other two working with Angel. She was from Sunnydale, so most likely knew something of demons and vampires before she came to L.A. However, from there things should have been simple. A spoiled only child, parents had made a mistake and lost it all. He knew a little more about that then Ms. Chase did. She came to L.A. like any other small town beauty, hoping to make it big in movies. How she obtained visions was a bit more vague,, but the part that got him was her strength. She seemed to be like any other shallow beauty, she was blunt and should have been easy to dispose of. She wasn't. Time and again, even when it looked like they were down, she kept up. He'd see fear in her eyes, but she never backed down. He'd see her have a vision once, and that was all he needed to see. She should have given up, should have happily taken any deal offered. He doubted she'd even mentioned the private offers made to the others. She persevered, and then there was that smile. The triumphant one that he'd seen her use on pretty much everyone. He needed her out of his head. She had him contemplating things he didn't need to, mind going down tracks it should never go down.

His brooding on the seer was interrupted by a knock at the door. Straightening himself he quickly closed the file with her picture glaring at him and nodded to the door.

"Come in."

"Sir, we've been working on something we thought might interest you."

"I'm all ears."

The three younger men nodded and smiled coming forward with files for him.

"Well, we developed this, well spell, for lack of a better word. Using it, you can enter someone's dreams, and interact. Realistically."

"How realistically?"

"Well, we are unsure if there would be sustained injuries from one to the other but the dream world will follow them. They'll feel as though they lived it, not slept or rested."

"Hmm, and how did you believe this to be helpful?"

They cleared their throats and looked at the third man that smiled nervously.

"I believe, I could resurrect the dead."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, more specifically, Darla. Angel's sire."

Lindsey nodded and looked through the files. His own mind was filling in blanks, coming up with ideas, more along the line of helping himself get his mind back on track. He couldn't allow the firm to find out though, and certainly not let this information go to waste. He shook his head and sat back.

"Resurrecting is out. Angel has moved on from the slayer, his sire won't be enough to bring him over. There may be use yet out of the dream spell. Is this all the information?"

"Oh, yes sir, we were going to present it at the meeting but. . . "

"Well, word is that Lilah doesn't. . . "

They stopped nervous. Pissing off the lawyers was always a bad idea. Lindsey however knew where they were going. He was careful to reward good work, he understood that keeping them happy would pay off. Like right now.

"It's all right gentleman. I understand. It's hard to find lawyers that can understand how very important your work is for us. We honestly couldn't do what we do without you. Well then, leave this information with me. I'll find a way to use it and you will of course be given credit when I bring the information to Gavin. Gentlemen."

He rose and shook their hands. His affable smile putting them immediately at ease and beaming at him as they shook his hand back, a little too earnestly, and then leaving.

**AA**

Angel returned with a look of disappointment. He and Gunn sat down and Wesley rushed to tell him that the demon was not evil. Angel explained they already knew that. Too late however. They killed it and the girl was on her own now. He asked about Cordelia and was told she was resting. Leaving Wesley and Gunn to discuss options while he snuck in to check on her. She was sleeping and Angel sat on the edge of the bed frowning. She said she was fine, but he could see pain etched on her face. Her brow creased and he brushed the hair from her face, rubbing his thumb over that spot just between her eyebrows. He couldn't bring himself to wake her so returned to the others. Wesley explained that the woman needed her champion and Angel took off. He knew what to do, he went to Lorne to get help in finding the girl, and the tribunal that would come after her. He'd be her champion.

**AA**

Lindsey had taken the information back to his apartment. He wasn't the kind of person that made decisions recklessly. Yet, he saw this as his answer. He couldn't think objectively when it came to her anymore and he'd be in a tight spot if anyone found out. Especially Lilah. It didn't matter if he never acted on it, never let it get in the way. The fact that Angel was still an issue showed that something was stopping them from destroying him. This was an easy scapegoat. The problem was, he needed a connection of some sort for the spell to work. Thinking it over he grabbed a drink and sat down to think on it. With a slow smile he had it. He grabbed a pen and started writing. He allowed himself the indulgence of romance. More than he felt, more than he thought he was possibly capable of, but enough to pull at the heart of any woman. He thought of adding something a bit more personal, but refrained, hoping the letter, and it's suggestion was enough to have Cordelia making the more personal connection so he wouldn't have to. He'd have to hope she did, and that one night, one dream, would get her from his system. Then, he could move on. Rid himself of the last of emotions. He toasted the letter with the last of his scotch and sealed it. He'd make sure it was delivered in the morning.

**AA**

Cordelia got up the next morning confused. She tried to stay quiet in the kitchen. Letting Angel sleep on the couch but he was up and standing in the doorway as soon as she turned around. With a gasp she put a hand to her chest then gave him a look.

"Don't do that! Man, what is it with you and not making any noise?"

Angel gave a weak smile.

"Sorry. Did you sleep all right? How are you, feeling?"

She shrugged and went to start the coffee.

"I'm okay. You didn't wake me when you came back. How did it go?"

"Well, the demon was actually the woman's champion. So killing it was a bad thing."

She winced.

"I'm so sorry, I, dont' understand. I mean, that's what I saw in the vision."

"I know, it's not your fault Cor."

"Is, she all right?"

"She is now. I found her and had to do some sort of jousting for her, but I won, she's safe. She and her child will be all right and are under the protection of the powers now."

Cordelia smiled and went to heat up his blood.

"Well that's good then. Honestly, she and her baby couldn't have a better champion."

Stirring up the blood and adding some cinnamon she handed it over. Angel sat down and took it from her.

"Thanks. Cor, are you sure you're okay? You slept awhile and, you looked like, it was still hurting."

Cordelia waved it off.

"It's fine Angel, nothing I can't handle. Visions are my department remember? You just take care of them."

She patted his hand as she sat across from him. It didn't bother her in the least that he was drinking in front of her. They both looked over at the door as a knock sounded and then Wesley peeked in. Seeing them up already he continued in and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, you're awake. And how are you feeling this morning Cordelia?"

Cordy rolled her eyes.

"I swear I'm just going to wear a sign. Angel already grilled me, I'm fine Wes. Coffee should be ready in a minute."

He glanced to Angel and saw that the man wasn't entirely convinced but nodded. He headed towards the kitchen and put down a small pile of envelopes.

"I hope you don't mind, I grabbed the mail on my way in. How was your evening Angel?"

Angel shrugged as Cordelia looked through the mail.

"I jousted. But the woman and her child are safe."

"Ah that's good then. Taken care of?"

Wesley went to pour himself a cup of coffee and Angel nodded. Cordy sighed.

"Bill, bill, bill. Okay was so have to get more paying cases."

She paused on a letter and set the bills aside to open it. Angel and Wesley both began looking through the bills. They muttered to each other as they passed them back and forth deciding which needed to be taken care of first. It was Angel that first noticed something and turned to look at Cordelia, her face flush and worrying at her lower lip as she read the letter.

"Cor?"

She jerked and looked up at him then eyes flew to the letter again. Wesley frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

She quickly folded the letter and put it back in the envelope and shook her head.

"No, no just. Um, it's some guy, must have found out my address from the agent or something. Excuse me."

She got up and headed to her bedroom. Wes and Angel exchanged a look.

"You don't think, it's a, stalker or threatening do you?"

Angel frowned.

"I don't think so, she'd tell us. Wouldn't she?"

"Perhaps it's an admirer."

Angel frowned deeper somehow liking the idea of a stalker better.

**AA**

Lindsey had made the preparations in his own room. He wouldn't admit to the nerves, and wouldn't think of admitting to what they meant. There were no real consequences. It was just a dream. It might feel real, it might not be easily forgotten by her later, but he didn't really believe it would do any lasting damage. He realized, he shouldn't even care if it did. Setting the spell he crawled into bed and drifted to sleep, making sure to seek her in his mind as instructed. One night, he reminded himself. One night and then, he could move on.

**AA**

Cordelia had finished the day with everyone else. They went over files, they tried to figure out how to handle bills, and every once in awhile, her mind and eyes would drift to her room. To the letter she knew was there. She was caught a few times and she waved it off. They agreed to meet again tomorrow and Wesley and Gunn left, Angel asked if she needed to rest and she admitted to wanting to get some rest. Telling both the vampire and the ghost good night and headed to her room. She changed into a pair of cut off sweat pants and a tank. Nothing fancy. Pulled her hair back and slipped into bed. She pulled out the letter again and read it over.

She hadn't had a secret admirer. It was, new for her. That the person seemed to know so much about her should have been, well, creepy. Except it wasn't. The letter alluded to more than it actually said out loud. Still, the letter seemed to see more in her than she saw in herself and though an odd request, she saw nothing wrong with putting the letter under her pillow while she slept.

**AA**

_She knew it was a dream, somehow. Yet she was in her bed, they were her sheets, her room. Even though she couldn't see it. For some reason, she couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't move either. She tried raising her arm and couldn't. She tried to open her mouth and call for Angel, still believing he was on the other side of the door. No sound came. Then the bed moved, that slight depression that someone else was sitting there. She could hear her heart beat in her head, it raced. She felt a hand across her face and panicked, then the hand was gone._

_"This was, a bad idea. I didn't want to scare you."_

_The voice, was familiar but it was so distant, so sad, that she couldn't figure out who it was. She was able to frown and that was the only communication she was allowed. Yet, she could feel a smile trained on her._

_"You actually feel bad for me don't you? I forgot that was a possibility."_

_The hand was on her arm then, just brushing along her skin._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I, don't want you to think this is about sex. It's not. I just, can't let you see me."_

_Her frown softened and she relaxed. That tension through her muscles was gone and she went pliant, not sure why, but she trusted him. As if that was the sign he wanted he moved, and was laying next to her, turning her so her back was to him and he spoke. She still couldn't open her eyes, his hand only stroked her arm, her hair. He did nothing else. But she listened. She could hear the confusion, the frustration. Even though he gave no details on who he was, what he did, she learned a lot. Including why he contacted her. He admitted he was hoping that by seeing her, having a chance to speak to her, one night, he could go back to his life. It was around three hours when she was able to speak. It surprised him as much as it surprised her. Then they were having a real conversation. She wanted to know why, why he felt he had to see her at all?_

_"I've seen you. Something in how you work. You remain strong even when you shouldn't have to be. You push forward when it would be easier to give up."_

_"Usually, that's called being stubborn."_

_"No, it's not. Stubborn is, ignorant. It's refusing to move no matter the consequences, without knowing them or caring about them. Stubborn means whining later. You don't whine."_

_"Oh you really don't know me if you think I don't whine. That's it isn't it? You don't really know me. And I have a feeling I've met you, but I don't know you, do I?"_

_He paused. He wasn't expecting this. A sound broke through and he recognized it as his own alarm. He kissed her temple._

_"I have to go."_

_"Hey, you didn't answer me!"_

_"Tomorrow."_

_He promised it without a second thought and already realized that he'd taken a step he shouldn't have. One he couldn't take back. He was gone when she found she could move and open her eyes. Looking around her room and sighing. Closing her eyes again she was in a real sleep. For about two hours.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Takes place during the first episode of season two, so all of season one.

**A/N:** For those of you reading so far, this is most definitely an AU! Most of my stories are. I tend to pick a point in time and go 'what if?' In this case, what if Darla was not resurrected and what if Lindsey had noticed our favorite brunette? So no, sorry, Darla will not be showing up, neither with Drusilla.

**Chapter Two**

The last vision had been days ago. The woman and her baby safe, so for the most part, they were researching, planning. Gunn took a few hours to check the streets, and Angel brooded. Even Wesley noticed. The problem was, that Cordelia didn't. She seemed distracted, and exhausted most of the time. The day before Angel had asked if perhaps she wanted to head back into bed, but she snapped at him. She got up every day, at the same time. She made the coffee, made his blood and got the files ready. She was perfectly capable of doing her job, thank you very much. She hadn't even noticed what she normally called 'the hurt puppy dog' look that Angel had when she headed back into the kitchen. He looked to Wes and Gunn for assistance but both were looking elsewhere. Anywhere else.

It had now been three days and she was barely conscious. Angel sighed, he was just as distracted as he kept an eye on her, but said nothing anymore. Wesley finally huffed out a breath.

"Good Lord."

Eyes popped up at that and looked at him.

"Cordelia, you understand we are simply worried for you. The visions seem to take more and more out of you. The only time you seem to wake up completely is when the mail comes. Please, just, talk to us."

Her eyes went wide and she suddenly found her nails incredibly interesting.

"It's, not a big deal okay? I just, I'm not getting a lot of rest at night. That's all."

"And the letters?"

Angel bit off. Cordy's back went up immediately and Wesley nearly winced from the look she shot Angel.

"Are none of your business! Guess what, I'm _allowed_ to have a personal life!"

She stood up quickly and Angel followed.

"Cor it's not that -"

"Just, shut up Angel."

"But Cor-"

"No really shut - ahhhhhhhhh!"

Her hand waving seemed to not get through to him at first but the scream did and he grabbed her arms as her body started flailing about.

"Wes!"

"I've got them!"

She jerked and gasped then finally went still, panting as if she'd just hit the samples sale. Angel got her on the couch and Wesley was there with the pills and water.

"Here, here, drink this Cor."

She took the water and popped the pills. She frowned and Wesley handed her the pen and paper. She waved it off.

"No, it's. It was strange. I saw, people from the past."

"The past?"

"Yeah, well, it had to be. Unless it was a movie. Their hair and clothes, it was a hotel and a mob of people attacked. There was, so much fear. Paranoia and it's still there. I can feel it. It's still there."

Angel felt something prickle at the back of his neck.

"Still where, Cordelia?"

"Um, the Hyperion? It's called the Hyperion."

**AA**

Wesley had started doing research and updated Gunn on what Cordelia had seen. She had gone to lay down for a bit and Angel was quiet. Too quiet. Finally Wesley asked and Angel, looked up at him. His own thoughts back on the last time he was there.

"I've been there."

"What the hotel that's haunted by some bad fear thing?"

Something clattered in the kitchen and Gunn rolled his eyes.

"No offense Dennis."

Angel nodded.

"Yeah, years ago. Well, decades ago really. It's probably what Cordy saw. I wasn't, as good around people as I am now."

Gunn quickly covered his snort with a cough and Wesley shot him a look before sitting down.

"Go on Angel."

Angel sighed. Sitting forward he told them. About the woman, the bank robbery, and his own lynching.

Wesley shook his head.

"So, you have actually seen this, demon?"

"Yeah."

Gunn was up and pacing.

"And you just left those people there?"

"Maybe I wasn't clear, they killed me."

"Man you were already dead!"

"And if one of the vampires that killed your sister showed up how ready would you be to help them Gunn?"

Gunn froze and glanced up at Cordy. His face went hard and she gave a small apologetic smile, walking over to give his arm a squeeze.

"I'm just saying. It's harder sometimes to help people. Especially people that have only hated you."

Angel bowed his head and Cordy looked back at him.

"But I had the vision for a reason. So, now we go and fix it. Together."

She glanced around and Gunn nodded, still a little unsure and upset. Wesley stood up.

"Right then, first I think we should be sure what it is we're dealing with. Angel could you recognize it from the book if you saw it?"

He handed over the book and Angel started paging through. Cordy went through the room to the kitchen, giving Angel's shoulder a squeeze as she went to make more coffee. And get a breather. Her head was killing her.

**AA**

They hadn't wasted time in getting to the hotel. They'd even been able to draw the demon out. Cordelia had almost wished they hadn't, he was huge! Thanks to some quick thinking from Wesley, they destroyed it. In an explosion that had her grumbling about a clothing fund yet again. Angel had disappeared upstairs while they packed up. Ready to go when he came back down she looked around.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Angel had been odd. Just feeling nostalgic as far as they could tell. Cordelia was brushing off her hands on her pants, or trying to, both were equally messy.

"Great, because this place, creeps me out. I'll be glad to never have to see it again."

"Indeed."

Wesley agreed. As they grabbed their things Angel looked around the lobby, hands dug into his pockets and he smiled.

"I think we'll buy it. Move in."

Gunn and Wesley stared open mouthed, Cordy gave herself a second to groan then smiled and turned around, already knowing from Angel's tone that this wasn't a whim to be talked out of.

"Like I said, some cleaning, some throw pillows, what's not to love?"

**AA**

It was incredibly late, or really early depending on your point of view, when they all finally got into bed. Gunn and Wesley had headed home, Angel had made phone calls, pretty much just leaving messages for later calls. Cordy had sat with him for awhile. Asking him if he was sure, but the way he spoke, she had understood and covered his hand with her own. He saw the hotel as part of his redemption. He had been partly responsible for it's fall from grace, and it had been amazing at one time. It deserved a second chance just as he did. So she'd follow him. Hell, didn't she anyway? She'd kissed his cheek and headed to bed. Almost forgetting the letter after such a long day, but slipped it under her pillow before taking some more pain pills and slid under the covers.

**AA**

_She hadn't come. He had been waiting, searching for her sleeping mind. Following the connection of the letters he'd been sending. At first, the letters had been mostly fake. Filled with idiotic love promises he was sure would simply pull at her heart strings and get her there.__ She had called him out on them the second time he'd come to her. It wasn't him, she didn't want fake. She didn't care about poetry, she just wanted to know what he was really like. What she knew when he was there. So his latest letter, was not as romantic, but it was real. The emotions were real, the facts were lies. He was cursing himself. _

_This was supposed to have been just one time. See how she really is and then move on. But he couldn't. Who she really was, was even more intriguing than what he had imagined. So he had taken the chance, and laid himself bare. Parts of himself that no one else even knew existed and now, she's gone. She's cut him off before he could cut her off. He was ready to go, to give up when she showed up. Curled into a small ball in the center of the bed and he frowned._

_He moved to the bed, she stiffened as she felt him then relaxed as he put a hand on her shoulder. Peering over, she still hadn't been able to open eyes, and she had called him on that as well. He could see the pain in her face, even in her dream and he pulled the hair from her face, letting it fall behind her as he started kneading at her shoulders and the back of her neck._

_"A vision?"_

_"You know about those?"_

_He forgot how vague he'd been, all he saw was the pain and it bothered him. With a sigh he shook his head and kissed at her pulse point._

_"Not enough it seems. You're in pain."_

_She sighed and relaxed into his hands, shoulders rolling a bit. He moved his hands, pads of his thumbs working just under her skull at the base. She groaned and let out a breath._

_"It gets better. It just, takes time."_

_"Tell me?"_

_He let his breath move over her neck as he continued to work out the stiffness in her neck. The sounds she made told him it was her head and he worked on that, along the base of her skull, to her temples. She seemed to almost resign herself to it._

_"They keep getting worse. They don't go away until they are dealt with and even then, it's like, an after effect that just goes on and on. I've, been to a couple of doctors."_

_He tensed at that._

_"And?"_

_"There's, damage. They don't know from what. Not like I can say."_

_He heard the tears then and frowned, wrapping arms around her._

_"What if, someone could take them away?"_

_She turned so quickly, mouth dropped open._

_"No! They're mine!"_

_"But they're hurting you!"_

_She smiled sadly._

_"It's nice that you worry, but really, it will be fine."_

_He doubted that but sighed._

_"Why are they so important to you?"_

_"I, have a purpose, with them. Someone, someone attacked me once. It was, never ending visions."_

_He winced, he knew of it, of course, it was Lilah's big idea and he had been on board._

_"The people I saw, I, just can't abandon them. I have to help them and this is how I can. Plus, it helps Angel."_

_"You care about him."_

_"Yeah, I guess I do. They're my family. I've never, had a real family. My parents weren't exactly hands on and as for friends, well let's just say I didn't deserve friends and got exactly what I deserved."_

_He didn't believe that, but knew better than to argue. Instead he leaned forward and kissed her. She stopped._

_"Why, did you do that?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_He admitted softly. His voice as confused and worried as hers had been. That somehow, was exactly what she wanted to hear because she relaxed._

_"I'm sorry."_

_He added and she sighed, rolling over again but her position not as tight or pain induced._

_"Don't be. It's okay."_

_He smiled._

_"Just okay?"_

_"Don't push it."_

_She grinned back. Relaxing he curled around her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Kissing along her shoulder he looked over to her face._

_"Is that all right?"_

_"Yeah, it's, more than all right. I'm sorry, I'm so tired and not good company tonight."_

_"Who says? I've been taking up so much of our time, and we have so little. Talking about me. I want to hear more about you."_

_"I thought, it would be hard for you, to hear more about me."_

_"Because I'm just using you to get some things out and then leave?"_

_"You did say you were just trying to get me out of your system."_

_"Things change."_

_Things were quiet for awhile and he was worried what that meant._

_"Yeah, I guess they do. I wish, I could hear your voice."_

_"I talk all the time. . . "_

_"But it's not your voice is it? It's, distant, and echos kind of. It's another way to hide who you really are."_

_He smirked._

_"I underestimate you Ms. Chase."_

_She grinned and yawned._

_"Don't worry about it, happens to everyone."_

_He shook his head and kissed her temple, laying there was just fine. He was sure, quite a few people had underestimated her. Including her friends._

**AA**

Cordelia was up first. Mostly because Angel had called and left messages. Messages that meant she was stuck answering early morning phone calls. She grudgingly took the calls, even made arrangements and bargained with the property manager. Which was what finally woke Angel. Groggily he got up, tossed on pants and padded to her kitchen for some blood. The coffee wasn't started either so he did that as well and let her argue. No one could argue like Cordy so he figured he'd not step in and just hope she wasn't going to lose the place. Grabbing his blood he took a sip then frowned. Cordy rolled her eyes and still arguing walked to the cabinet to find the cinnamon and sprinkle it on top. He looked at the mug then back at her with puppy eyes. She narrowed her eyes then sprinkled more and was rewarded with a smile. Shaking her head she put the cinnamon down and ran over to get a pen and start writing. Finally clicking the phone off she looked at him and put hands on her hips. Before she could start he grabbed a mug of coffee and handed it to her.

"You are so lucky you're already dead."

"You could have woken me up."

"Or _you_ could have waited to make calls today."

Angel had the good sense to look apologetic.

"Sorry."

Why she was so soft when it came to him she'd never know. She sighed and reached for the pad of paper.

"You were excited, I get it. Anyway, meeting us there with keys and all that stuff."

"How much?"

"Pssht, _now_ you're worried about prices?"

He sighed and took a seat.

"Okay so I didn't think this all the way through."

"No you didn't, which is why you should be glad you have me."

She grinned and sat down before sliding the paper over. His eyes went wide and he almost choked on the blood.

"What, is that?"

With a shake of her head she pointed to the numbers.

"That, is what they tried to tell me the place is worth, and that, is what we will pay on a mortgage to own the place in five years."

He had to admit, he was impressed. Just doing quick math in his head. The number she had, multiplied by 12, then by 5, wasnt' even half of the first number.

"Wow. Really?"

"Well, there are some conditions. As is, they don't fix anything. Oh, and we need a license if we want to open, and it's so not up to code."

"That shouldn't be a problem for us though."

"That's what I figure."

She sat in the chair, knees brought up and hands wrapped around the mug as he looked over all the information she had down. When he finally raised his eyes he could see how tired she was. How much pain still. Angel frowned. She was keeping secrets. At least regarding the visions.

"Cor -"

She glanced up with a question on her face and he shook his head. Rising from the table he came around and scooped her up from the chair.

"Hey!"

"You need to sleep. I don't know what's going on. I don't know if it's just the visions or more. And I'm not asking."

He interrupted before she could complain again that it wasn't his business or she was fine. Instead he walked right into her room and deposited her on the bed. Pulling the covers up he sat on the edge and brushed a thumb under her eye, over bruise like bags.

"I worry about you."

She smiled and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I know, but you don't need to. We meet with the realtor in just a couple of hours Angel, I just need a hot shower and -"

She went to get up again and he pressed her back down. Off her surprised look he kissed her forehead.

"I'll call Wes. _We_ will meet with them. Get things started, try and take care of what we can. You take the day off. Get some sleep. Just, take it easy okay?"

She sighed, she could use a break she had to admit. As much as she loved them all, having them there everyday was a bit much. There was no where in her apartment that was a good little place to hide anymore.

"All right. But you have to tell me everything when you come home tonight."

He smiled, mostly at the home thing. He had gotten used to it, being so close all the time. When his mind wouldn't let him rest he could concentrate on the sound of her heartbeat in the next room.

"You hear that Dennis? She agreed. No work today, just resting."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I can't believe you just sic'd Dennis on me."

He grinned realizing he'd won and got up, brushing the hair from her face.

"Get some rest Cor. We'll be back tonight. After dark so you have all day to even do that beauty spa stuff you don't get a chance to enough."

With that he left and as soon as the front door was closed she sighed and looked up. Dennis floated over more pills and some water.

"Thanks Dennis. Sorry, it's just, really bad this time."

The phone book came at her and she took the pills and laid back shaking her head.

"I'm not going to another doctor. Not yet. Just rest okay?"

She was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow and it didn't matter if the pages flipped open to doctors anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Takes place during the first episode of season two, so all of season one.

**Chapter Three**

Angel had found himself surprised. He'd taken Cordelia's notes with him and Wesley had looked them over. Which saved them with the contracts. Not only had Wesley caught some things that Cordelia had already negotiated but he made some negotiations of his own. If it had been just Angel, he would have signed and moved on. Not even realizing some of these little details were important in the long run. He'd just been delighted to get the keys. Not that he'd admit to that. Of course once they got inside it was all about cleaning. He still spent the next three days at Cordelia's but they all spent the days at the Hyperion, cleaning, organizing, and setting up utilities as well as phone and business cards. All those little business details that no one, but Cordelia, seemed to remember.

Wesley asked about her. She seemed to have more energy, but she did go to bed much earlier, Angel had explained. She was getting those letters and had even gotten a CD once. A single song but she listened to it quite often. He'd asked just once, and been blown off. Both of them thought that if this secret pen pal really cared, they'd have met by now, but she dodged the question.

A full week had passed and they'd actually slipped into a routine at the office. Angel had picked a room and was no longer rooming with Cordelia. She came in at ten every morning, and Wesley had even started bringing books into the offices and filling it. With the addition of a computer they actually looked like a business.

Cordelia was up on a ladder, muttering about cobwebs when Wesley walked past. He glanced up and smiled, making some sort of comment that they could always return to her apartment and she cleaned harder. Shaking his head he headed back to the office only to be bowled over by Angel on his way to the ladder. Wesley heard it only half a second later and dropped his book, fear blooming on his face. Cordelia made a strangling noise as her head shot forward, pitching her over the top of the ladder, then she whipped back, hands going for her head. Angel kicked the ladder to the side and caught her as she fell towards him. Wesley thought he lost his breath but Angel had her, holding her to his chest as he tried to mutter reassurances to her. One quick look at Wesley showed the same fear mirrored in his eyes.

Running for the office, Wesley rushed through the bag that Cordelia had brought to find the pain pills while Angel got her to a couch.

"Shhh, it's all right. Cor?"

Kneeling in front of her he pushed the hair from her face and held her chin in his hands. She looked up breathing hard then nodded that she was all right. Wesley was there with pills and her bottle of water. She took them thankfully and gave them both a weak smile.

"Does this mean no more dusting?"

Wesley tried for a relieved smile but Angel was already shaking his head.

"It's not safe. No ladders. What did you see, Cordelia?"

"It's, it's a girl, she's -"

She would have shaken her head again but it hurt too much. Instead she took another sip of water and looked up at him.

"It's a girl, people are after her. She's, different. I can't explain it but, you have to be careful. Um, she was, running from these men. Uh, over by the Medallion."

"Medallion?"

Wesley looked confused. Angel shook his head.

"It's a club, a really seedy one. Okay, anything else?"

Cordy tried to describe the girl to him and luckily Gunn was coming in around that time. He knew the area as well. Wesley volunteered to stay with Cordy and the two men headed out.

**AA**

Angel and Gunn took off for the club, not seeing anything they split up. Gunn starts behind the building and Angel heads down the alley way. He heard them before he saw them. Two men, taunting someone. He sped up and opened his mouth to say something when the dumpster went flying into the men. Angel ran for it, the two men were down, one injured pretty badly, and the girl, gone. He followed her scent, the fear, to find her cowering in a building nearby.

"Hello? Listen, I'm here to help you. That's all. Are you all right? Did they, hurt you?"

He heard her whimper and put his hands up as he walked slowly towards the sound. He saw eyes before he saw her but she seemed to be relaxing. Just as she seemed to be moving out from the shadows Gunn burst in.

"Yo! You find her? I ain't found nothing!"

Angel winced and turned his head from her. Which he shouldn't have done. She yelped and tossed her arm, a piece of rebar flying towards him and pinning his shoulder. She got up to run but Gunn barred the door.

"Whooa! Calm down there kid. Man you all right?"

She froze looked from one to the other as Angel turned and yanked the metal from his shoulder.

"Yeah, fine. Listen we just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm Gunn, that's Angel. We kind of, do this."

"Attack women?"

Angel gave Gunn a look.

"No, rescue people."

"I'm fine."

She tried to walk past Gunn and Angel nodded to have him step aside.

"We still don't know your name."

Angel called after her. She paused in the doorway and turned back to look at him.

"It's, Bethany."

Angel nodded then smiled. Pulling one of their cards he handed it to her.

"Nice to meet you Bethany. Like Gunn says, we help people. If you need anything, give us a call."

She took the card then looked at it and then at him. She pocketed it and then turned and was gone. Angel let out a breath. Gunn shook his head.

"Just letting her go? Did you see what she did?"

"I have a hole in my shoulder. Yeah I saw."

"So you let her go."

"We were supposed to stop the people after her. If she needs help, she'll call."

"If you say so. Barbie is gonna be pissed when we get back and your bleeding."

Angel winced and his face fell.

"Yeah."

Gunn smirked.

"A'ight. Let's get out of here."

**AA**

By the time Angel and Gunn returned Cordelia was gone. Wesley was stuck with patching Angel up and as soon as he finished Angel frowned and looked around.

"You, just let her go?"

Wesley rolled his eyes for the fifth time.

"Do we ever _let_ Cordelia do anything?"

Gunn grinned.

"Boy's gotta point. Barbie ain't one t' let people tell her what to do. Trust that."

Angel frowned, still worried about her and walked around her small desk. Just as he bent to pick up a fallen piece of paper Wesley tried to soothe his fears.

"She's fine. She said she just wanted a hot bath to get rid of the dust and. . . Angel?"

He had opened the paper and was reading it. His face darkened as he did. With a growl he thrust the paper towards Wesley and went to grab his jacket again.

"It's from _him_."

"Him? Oh."

Wesley looked over the letter, only scanning really but a few words leaped out at him and he hurried after Angel.

"Angel! Where are you going?"

Angel stopped and stared at him like he was an idiot.

"To talk to her. This has to stop."

Gunn looked between them confused so Wesley handed him the letter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really? So you are going to go beat her door down to tell her that you _accidentaly_ read a personal letter that she told us several times was none of our business?"

His mouth opened and closed. Gunn snickered and he looked up to find them both staring at him.

"What? Barbie has a secret admirer. I don't see the problem."

Angel stalked over and ripped the paper from him to find the line and read it.

"_My fear that you would not let me into your dreams was real. I know it's selfish, to take the rest you need, but I look forward to seeing you, holding you, even if it is only in the dreamworld we've created._"

He tossed the paper back with a growl.

"**That** is the problem!"

Gunn frowned looking from Angel to Wes.

"Whoa, I thought that was just you know, romantic shit. You think, this guy is actually. . . "

"Invading her dreams. Well it would make sense. She's been sleeping more and getting much less rest."

Wesley acknowledged, watching Angel pace.

"Why wouldn't she say something? I mean, this guy, he can't hurt her in her dreams can he?"

Suddenly Angel stopped and stared at Wesley who got nervous and took off his glasses.

"Well, my thought is that she feels this is some sort of, illicit affair, she may not know him or recognize him. If he's created a dream world and is dragging her in at night, or invading her mind, then he has the control. There are, certain spells that one could do and, should the world be real enough there, is the possibility, of injuries carrying over."

His eyes slid up to Angel and Angel's face went dark, he turned and left the hotel, leaving Wesley to sigh after him.

"I believe I will be doing some research on those spells."

Gunn debated following Angel and nodded after Wesley.

"Yeah, might wanna do that. Meanwhile, how do we find out who's sending these letters?"

**AA**

_Her eyes were always closed. For some reason, she'd found what she needed to gain control of her limbs, of movement again, but not to open her eyes. So she'd gotten accustomed to using her other senses to tell if he was there or not. She could feel him, standing at the bed and not moving. She smiled._

_"Nervous? That's new."_

_He'd been caught off guard. In all the time they'd been meeting, things had changed. It had gone from tentative, distant, to one of the more intimate relationships he'd ever had. She knew more of who he was than even he did most of the time. They'd become comfortable enough with each other to hold each other, to simply talk until they drifted into a sleep that would finally give them rest. He wondered often if in life, if he had the chance, would her hair feel as silky and smell as wonderful, the mix of her apple shampoo and a scent that was just her. Would her skin feel as soft and warm? Would her fingers curl around his or would she end up just slapping him? He was well aware chances were the second was more true. Still, he'd keep this visits up, as long as he could, he knew. They'd become such an important part of his day. A stable and comforting part. More because he felt they were more real there then they could be in the waking world. Which was why he was so surprised. Neither tried to be something they weren't, they accepted what they found. _

_What he found, was her laying there waiting, as usual these nights, but not in her sweats, beat up pajamas. In a silk nightshirt that hit just mid thigh. Her long tanned legs easily shown off with a hint of lace at her collar and thigh. _

_"You are there aren't you?"_

_He heard the panic in her voice and realized he'd been staring too long. Clearing his throat he slid onto the bed and pulled the covers over them. Arm slipping around her waist._

_"This is new."_

_He explained and she shrugged a shoulder, but was pleased at his reaction. She turned and nuzzled into his chest and he grinned._

_"I'm guessing you got the reaction you were looking for?"_

_Her lips curved and she kissed his chin._

_"Maybe. I figure, you saw me at my worst, I could at least **try** and look presentable for you."_

_He stroked through her hair, letting locks of it fall through his fingers. Looking over her face, he frowned. With his index finger he rubbed at the bridge of her nose._

_"You had another one."_

_She sighed, she was really hoping he wouldn't notice that._

_"It's already taken care of."_

_"The doctors?"_

_"You're as bad as Dennis. I've seen three, I've got the same information, just different pills. I'm fine."_

_He didn't believe her, but wouldn't push. She knew that, simply because of how little time they had together. Instead he kissed that spot, knowing it was one of the points of pressure for her when they hurt and dropped it. Wondering to himself if he could possibly find out more, get her to another doctor, without being found out. She smiled softly, a smile that he adored. Her big gleaming smile was brilliant, but this softer one. This one was more real, more gentle. She sighed._

_"So, let's talk about your day instead."_

_He smiled, it was a game they often played as she tried to find out who he was. It would end with him reminding her that she knew who he was very well. Better than anyone. It was the what she didn't know, and that wasn't nearly as important. She knew he was right, and it was true so never pushed beyond it._

_"I wrote a song."_

_"Oh you did? You have to sing for me. I know, you sent the CD, it's, beautiful. It's really you too isn't it?"_

_"It is. That's what I really sound like. So, not running away?"_

_She playfully smacked at his chest._

_"No! You have, an amazing voice."  
_

_"But you still couldn't place it could you."_

_She pouted._

_"No. I mean, it seems familiar, but, no."_

_She sighed and he kissed her forehead._

_"We have time."_

_"You really think if I know who you are, you know what I mean, your name and all that, I'll just stop seeing you?"_

_He closed his eyes._

_"Believe me, it's inevitable, love."_

_She stopped, her breath frozen in her chest. He'd never said that before. She too had her plans in her head. She needed to know who he was, so she could say it back, and he could know she meant it._

**AA**

Angel came back looking in an even worse mood than he left. If that was at all possible. Gunn and Wesley both looked up and he stopped.

"I didn't see her."

Wesley rose from his seat and Gunn put his feet down to follow.

"Is something wrong?"

Angel shook his head at Wesley's question.

"No I, just looked in on her. She was sleeping I, didn't want to wake her."

They all nodded. While they were all wanting to make sure Cordelia was safe, waking her from a dream that was possibly a spell, was just not safe. He nodded to both of the men, both with books in hand.

"What are you two up to?"

Gunn shrugged.

"English said he could use some research help, so giving it a go."

Angel raised a brow. Gunn was slowly becoming a member of their group but he'd been pretty careful to just be around if needed for fighting. Research, cases, that kind of stuff he hadn't been interested in. He realized what that look meant and ducked his head to sit back down.

"Someone's after Barbie, sounds like an ass kicking is gonna be in order."

"Most definitely."

Wesley affirmed, already back to his own book. Angel walked forward to help when he heard someone come in behind him. Turning he saw the girl from Cordy's vision. She looked nervous and stared at them all.

"Bethany."

Gunn froze trying to look as non threatening as possible, but it was Wesley that actually tried for a soft smile. She looked at them each.

"I think, I need some help."

**AA**

Cordelia came in right on time, humming to herself as she went to start the coffee. Checking messages, looking over notes left for her, the books all over her desk carefully closed with paper marking where they'd been open and set aside. She was just opening the door from the office and heading out to the lobby as Bethany was walking into the lobby from the kitchen. What happened next could have been straight out of an episode of '_I __Love Lucy_'. Cordelia screamed. Bethany screamed. They stared at each other and blinked. Then another short round of screams. Finishing with Cordelia running towards her and hugging her.

"Ahhhh! You're the girl from my vision!"

"Ahhhh! You're hugging me!"

Cordelia let go and jerked then screamed again.

"Ahhh! Sorry!"

"Ahhhh! Why are we screaming?"

"Your safe!"

By this time Angel had rushed downstairs and stopped, staring at the two women and looking back and forth to see what was wrong. Cordelia smacked his arm.

"You didn't tell me you brought her here! Forgive him, he can be a bit, well, a guy."

Bethany was finally calmed down and a little amazed by how Cordy had been so excited to see her.

"Oh, um, actually I came here. He, gave me a card when he found me at the, well, downtown. What's a vision? and why did you have one of me?"

Cordy beamed and took her arm as they headed to a couch.

"Oh, I get these visions. Mind wracking pain and all, but they come from the PTB, powers that be? They send them to me, I tell the champ there what I saw and he rescues people. Kind of what we do."

Bethany followed but glanced back to Angel who could only shrug. There was no stopping Cordelia when she was feeling generous.

"Oh. Well, I didn't, mean to be a bother."

Cordelia waved her off.

"No bother, it's nice to have a girl around. So what's the sitch?"

"Uh, Cor, she just got here last night I thought. . ."

Cordelia waved Angel off again.

"You should finish getting dressed muscle man. I'll have breakfast ready when you get down. Oooh! Have you eaten yet? I can ask Wes to grab doughnuts on his way."

Bethany offered Angel a weak smile that she thought she'd be okay and rose to follow Cordelia to the office where she was already talking about doughnuts, bear claws and Angel's lack of color in his wardrobe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Spoilers:** Story begins during the first episode of season two and continues through with changes. This is an AU!

**Chapter Four**

Wesley had indeed grabbed doughnuts on his way and Angel ate in the office as he and Wesley quickly discussed not only what they'd found out about Bethany, but also Cordelia. Meanwhile the two women bonded over baked goods and fashion. Well, more the lack of the men's fashion. Gunn came in to find the two women talking and with one look at him they bust out laughing. Taking this as a bad sign, he headed for the office. Thrusting a thumb behind him as he entered.

"Think it's a good idea puttin' those two together?"

Wesley was seated at the desk and Angel standing behind him, leaned over the same book. Heads came up and they looked past him then up at him. Angel frowned.

"Are they all right?"

Gunn snickered and walked to the desk.

"Oh yeah, they're just doin' fine. A little too fine. Just, trust me, two girls that giggly, it's gonna be bad news."

Angel seemed to worry a bit but Wesley waved it off.

"Did you find out anything?"

Gunn smirked and sat down putting feet up on the desk.

"Found out Barbie's mail doesn't all come from the post office."

Angel shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So you know who is sending them?"

"Not exactly, I know it's a pretty rich dude, he's not going through the system. Gets them slipped to the postman once he's on the route. I know what building he lives in, but that's as far back as I traced it. Here's where it gets fun. Guess how owns the apartment building?"

Eyes narrowed and Wesley answered.

"Wolfram and Hart."

"Bingo."

Angel glanced from Wesley to Gunn.

"It looks like they may have also hired some men to attack Bethany. I think I need to take a trip to talk to our favorite lawyer."

Gunn and Wesley stood as well.

"Not without me dawg. If there's some asses to kick I am there."

"What about the girls, should we perhaps move them?"

"Move us where?"

Cordelia leaned against the door frame with a smile on her face, though her eyes were narrowed on Angel. The men looked around at each other.

"Er, Cordelia, we have reason to believe that Wolfram and Hart may be behind the attacks on Bethany and -"

"And we're going to go check it out."

Angel quickly jumped in. He didn't want to bring up her dreams or the secret admirer letters just yet. Not until they had some real answers. The others simply nodded. Cordelia tried glaring at all of them, but got nothing more so nodded.

"All right, well we can hang out here while you guys do that."

She turned and headed out, proclaiming to Bethany that they were having a girls' day before they could argue. With shrugs the guys decided to head out and get back before too long.

**AA**

Lindsey sat in his office going over the Angel file. He'd known that Lilah left the next step up to him, and the problem was, the plans he originally had, he couldn't follow through on. It was his worst nightmare come true. He wasn't able to keep his emotions to his dreams alone. They bled over and even if he didn't want to, it was bleeding over. It was only one more nail in the coffin. It was another piece of proof that he had been right. Should Cordelia find out it was him, it was all over. Part of him realized that would be for the best. There was no way this could work. They couldn't keep personal and professional separate. His delay in taking a step against Angel and his team was proof of that. It was in that frustration that his door was kicked open and he looked up to find Angel glaring at him. For a moment, there was fear. He'd found out and he wanted him to leave Cordy alone. He wasn't sure he could do it. He showed nothing of course. It was one of the reasons he did so well here. He was very good at not showing the fear. At all.

Glancing at his secretary, frantic behind the trio, he raised a hand to wave her off before he stood up and fixed his tie.

"Angel, if you had let me know you were coming I'd have had something prepared for you. Gentleman, anything I can get you? Please, come in."

He gave a gracious smile and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. Angel moved first, of course. The other two flanking just behind him as their boss put hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"Seems we have a problem. So we'll make this short, and sweet. What do you want with her?"

Again he felt ice go down his back, but he wouldn't give anything away. He knew better.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. You might have to be a bit more specific."

Angel growled, but Wesley stepped forward.

"Bethany, the young telekinetic? You hired men to attack her."

He felt his shoulders relax as he sat back down and leaned back.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong lawyer."

"Yeah, who else you got around here messing with us?"

Lindsey stared at the young man and tilted his head.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had a young telekinetic join your team."

"She's. Not."

Angel bit off. Lindsey smiled.

"Then perhaps it's not meant to be any of your business what the firm wants with her. If, as you say, we are involved."

"Oh you're involved all right. This is your only warning, MacDonald. You send anyone else after her, and I'll be back."

Lindsey shrugged.

"I'll pass the word on."

Angel smiled.

"You do that."

He turned to leave and the other two followed. In the hall Wesley frowned.

"Do you really think he doesn't know?"

"If he doesn't someone does."

"What about Lilah?"

Angel frowned and looked at Wesley, then they took off for the elevators.

Lindsey grabbed the phone and called Gavin. Bethany was indeed Lilah's project but they were sure it was under control as Lilah was on her way to retrieve her now. He hung up and frowned. If Angel was involved, and everyone but Cordelia was there, there was a good possibility that Lilah was about to attack when Cordelia had no help. He picked up his cell phone and made a call.

**AA**

Cordelia and Bethany were sitting in front of the television with popcorn and diet sodas. Cordelia was actually enjoying having someone there to watch her 'girly' movies with. She had to blackmail the guys into watching them. Everything seemed peaceful, until the power cut out. Cordelia was up in an instant and grabbed Bethany's arm.

"Quick! Follow me!"

They barely made it two feet when the door burst open and men flooded the room with guns. Little red lights trained on them. Both women froze and Cordelia tried to keep Bethany behind her.

"Don't. Move."

Cordelia looked around. She had no idea which of the men had said it, but figured it really didn't matter as much. Bethany grabbed her arm and a couple of the men went flying backwards. Cordelia winced and reached for her hand.

"Bethany, calm down. We're still outnumbered here."

Lilah stepped forward with a smile.

"Wow, something actually semi intelligent from you. That's a shock."

Cordelia smirked.

"And wow, a mega bitch power suit reject from the 80's. Shocker."

"Give us the girl, and no one gets hurt, Ms. Chase."

"I don't think so."

Lilah shrugged.

"I was sort of hoping this was going to go the hard way. You heard her boys. Take them alive."

**AA**

Angel and Wesley were arguing about Lilah and Lindsey as well as who might be after Bethany possibly not being the same person as who was sending the letters to Cordelia. As they headed back inside they froze. Angel growled and Wesley's eyes widened.

"Gun powder."

Angel could still smell it and immediately all three ran inside and looked around. The lights had been restored and the popcorn spilled, as well as the soda. Sticky on the floor there were boot prints and the television was nothing but static as the movie had ended. Gunn had his weapon out and Angel went towards the kitchen and sewer access to see if they had gotten away while Wesley went for the office. Gunn turned off the television and looked around. He found where a couple of bullets had hit and was hoping those were the only ones fired. He saw no blood and was pretty sure Angel would have noticed if there was any. As he turned back towards the front door he lifted his small sword and glared. A man, suit and tie and looking way too men in black for his comfort level stood unmoving.

Wesley came out of the office as Angel headed back in.

"I don't see anything taken or destroyed."

"They didn't leave by tunnel and. . . who are you?"

Angel nearly growled at the man at the door. Gunn glanced back quickly but looked at the man in the door again.

"Boy just arrived. Kinda wondering the same thing myself."

The man finally stepped inside and as the threesome staring at him went rigid he put his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"I was sent to give you some information."

"By whom?"

Wesley asked looking the man over. He shook his head and lowered his hands slowly.

"I'm reaching for an envelope. I'm told to deliver it to Angel. Would that be you?"

Angel stepped forward then and kept an eye on the man.

"I'm Angel. I suggest you move real slow because that sword isn't the only weapon to worry about."

He put on his game face and smiled.

"Understand?"

For his part, the man didn't even flinch. He simply took out a thicker envelope and held it out for Angel. For a very long moment, no one moved. Finally Angel stepped forward and grabbed the envelope. Wesley let him look at it while he stared at the man.

"Excuse me, but you have yet to tell us who sent you."

The man shrugged.

"And I'm not going to. That information is not available to you."

Gunn was not happy.

"So what information _is_ available?"

"Your friends were taken by one Lilah Morgan. That is the information on where they are being held and the security information you need in order to get them out. There's also a bus ticket and money for the girl. There's a safe place for her there to learn what she needs to and safe from Wolfram and Hart."

Angel frowned as he looked through the envelope.

"And the doctor's card?"

"That I was told is the string."

"String?"

"You want to rescue your friends and for Wolfram and Hart to leave the young girl alone, her safety, the bus ticket, money, safe house. The string, the catch, is that the woman that works for you goes to see that doctor."

Angel and Wesley looked at each other confused.

"Why?"

When they looked back the man was gone. Gunn wasn't lowering his sword just yet.

"Okay, anyone else find that a little creepy?"

Wesley moved over to look over the information that Angel had in his hand.

"Indeed. It also seems to me a rather obvious trap."

"So, we aren't going."

Angel shook his head looking things over.

"Even if it is a trap, it might be the only way to get Bethany and Cordy out of there."

"So we are going."

"We should perhaps see what we can find out ourselves before we assume their information is false."

"So we aren't going."

Angel frowned, Wesley had a point, and so far they were both ignoring Gunn's commentary, but he was still worried.

"I don't know how much time we have Wes. Or they have. Why a doctor for Cordy?"

"So we are going."

"Hmm, you may have a point. As it's so far, the only information we have."

"Right, so that's a yes on the going."

Angel handed the map over to Wes.

"Take a look, find us a way in and out, Gunn, let's weapon up."

"Finally!"

**AA**

_She was late. Again._

_Knowing that Lilah had sent men after her and having learned that she had fought back, wasn't helping him with patience. He'd come early himself, in hopes that she'd show, that she wasn't injured, that she was fine. He couldn't just sit on the bed, he couldn't stay still. It had taken more time than he had liked to find out where they were and getting the information safely to Angel and his crew. To make sure nothing tied back to him. To keep an eye on progress without being caught. As soon as he knew she was out, he'd finished work and headed home. Careful, as always, to keep up the front that it was an ordinary day. That he was not rushing. So now he paced, and waited. His back was turned from the bed when she finally appeared._

_Cordelia, for her part, hadn't meant to keep him waiting. Well, she sort of had. She had some bruises, and a rather nice cut along her cheek but otherwise had been fine. After the rescue, they had a discussion, and Bethany had agreed to take the stranger's hand out. Heading off by bus they had said their goodbyes and she had promised to check in when she got there. Of course the, attention was on her. The letters came up and she didn't want to discuss it. Until Gunn mentioned he'd traced the letters to a building owned by Wolfram and Hart. Her mouth had dropped ope and suddenly so many things were clear to her. She didn't even notice Angel asking about the doctor. Waving him off she claimed to be too tired and just wanted to go home. It would have gone on until Wesley stepped in for her She had no idea that they'd decided to follow and keep an eye on her from a distance. Or that Angel already had Dennis on his side. Instead she debated with herself what to do. Finally deciding, she needed answers. Real answers. So she'd finally taken something and fallen asleep._

_"I can hear you there."_

_Lindsey whipped around and found her laying there in the center of the bed, arms crossed on her stomach. He saw the bruise, the healing cut, everything translated here. He was there quickly, sitting next to her. His hand brushed at the bruise and she winced. He thought from pain._

_"Are you all right?"_

_She was stiff, almost formal. _

_"I'm fine."_

_"Cordelia. . . "_

_"I need to ask you something."_

_He froze. Something was wrong. This was the end, he could feel it. He'd lost her already. Such an idiot._

_"Of course."_

_"Why did you do this?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_She sighed and he could have sworn, rolled her eyes._

_"The letters, the dream thing. I mean, you said you couldn't say it in the real world, so what did you have to say that you could only say here?"_

_He closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard._

_"I'm numb. No, I was numb. I'd felt it no big deal to be without a soul, considering I felt so little. I was, hardly human. I could just as easily greet you with a smile or watch you killed in front of me. I did my job and that was all. Took pride in it, but, that was it. You, caught my attention. I wasn't sure why, so, I thought if I just saw you, once."_

_"I'd be out of your system? You'd be just as happy to see me die?"_

_He shook his head. _

_"I don't know, but, now. It's too late."_

_"Too late how, Lindsey?"_

_He didn't notice she'd opened her eyes, or that she used his name._

_"I think of you, there's not a moment I don't really. And not in that overly romantic way, but as you've become my conscience. Work is harder, and it' snot just you that I have noticed. I actually, **empathize** with people. Do you have any idea how impossible that makes my job?"_

_She sat up then, she had the answer she wanted, and more. She sat next to him and reached for his hand._

_"I'm guessing empathy isn't high on the list for lawyers huh?"_

_"No it's not it's -"_

_He stopped. Looking down at their joined hands he turned his head slowly towards her. She was staring at him, one of those softer smiles gracing her lips._

_"You can see me."_

_"Yeah, go figure, once I knew who you were, I got control. Ta da!"_

_He couldn't say anything. Just stared then closed his eyes slowly and went to pull his hand away. She stopped him and his eyes opened again. Her smile did slip from her face and she looked at him._

_"You need to answer one question though."_

_Lindsey nodded dumbly._

_"There were things you wouldn't tell me here, but, did you l lie to me? Even once, about anything?"_

_He stopped then sighed._

_"Yes, once."_

_"When?"_

_"I didn't write the song years ago. I wrote it, after I met you."_

_She blinked.  
_

_"Is that it?"_

_He tried for a smile._

_"That's it. You already yelled at me for the really bad romantic letters, I wasn't about to admit I'd written a song about you before I even knew you."_

_She slapped his arm and grinned. _

_"Then I proved you wrong again."_

_"How so?"_

_"I'm still here."_

_He waited a beat, almost sure she'd leave now. Leave and tell Angel that he'd been seducing her under false pretenses, or worse. Instead she leaned forward and kissed him quickly. With a long held breath finally let out he raised a hand to her face._

_"Yes you are."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Chapter Five**

Angel and Wesley were making calls, going over information, busy. Very busy. Both had mugs of coffee, Angel had taken the first shift at Cordelia's, then Wesley, and Gunn was there now. It meant none of them had gotten much sleep. This mysterious edict to help Bethany, but demanding a doctor's visit from Cordelia made them all wary. Worried that things had taken a turn and they were running out of time. They needed to find out who was contacting her and what they were contacting her for. First had been research into the dream spells that could have been used, then checking out the doctor that Cordelia was supposed to see later today.

"She can't go alone."

Wesley shook his head.

"Of course not. I will accompany her."

Angel took a seat and looked over the spell information again. Reaching for a mug, he took a sip and then frowned and put it back down, Wesley shot him a look and took his mug back pushing Angel's closer to him.

"We also need to find a way to find out which spell is being used, that will be the difficult one."

Angel thought about it for a moment then closed the file.

"I may have an idea on that. Let me look into it while you two are gone."

Wesley gave a nod. They heard the door open and both set their mugs down and headed to the lobby. Gunn gave them a nod.

"She's on her way. Figure she sees me. . . "

"Oh of course, yes, thank you Gunn. I believe we have the morning and afternoon dealt with if you need to get some more rest."

Gunn shoved hands in his pockets and lifted his chin towards Wesley.

"Ya'll figure out who's trackin' Barbie yet?"

Angel shook his head.

"Not yet, but we have some leads. We should know by tonight."

"Right, well I'll come check in later. Gonna head through the back and go get some rest. Call if somethin' comes up."

"Thanks Gunn."

He continued through the lobby towards the kitchen and out the back. Wesley and Angel turned to head back to the office when Cordelia came in. She was nervous. She wasn't sure about the doctor visit, even if she understood why now. She also realized that she had to tell them about Lindsey and that was just _not_ going to go over well. She was thinking about all of that when she saw them freeze and stare at her. So she froze. When no one moved right away she looked down at herself, then her hand went to her hair.

"What?"

Wesley and Angel both looked like they were hiding something but Wesley at least stepped forward and tried to smile normally.

"Er, just wondering how you slept? It was a busy day yesterday and you left so quickly."

She finally relaxed and headed to the office to put her purse away.

"Oh yeah, I slept fine. Actually, I kind of need to talk to you guys about that."

She kept busy, looking over notes on her desk and not meeting their eyes. Angel and Wesley followed her into the office and looked at each other.

"Um, we were wondering if you wanted someone to go with you to that doctor appointment today, just in case?"

"Yeah, kind of need to talk about that too."

Angel and Wes exchanged a look then leaned in to listen. She blinked and took a step back, knocking over a file. With a sigh she bent to pick it up as she spoke.

"Okay I know you guys are worried about the letters and stuff and I'll admit at first I didn't know who was sending them but. . . "

She froze and looked at the file, standing up slowly she glared at the two.

"What is this?"

Angel reached for the file.

"Oh, it's just something we were-"

She snatched the file back and started walking as she read through it.

"Dream spells. How to manipulate a mind while sleeping. Injuries sustained in dream worlds. Creating a dream trap. Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't remember a case involving dreams."

She closed the file and crossed her arms over her chest. Wesley looked properly chagrined but Angel wasn't going to go for it. He crossed his own arms.

"Cor, how can you expect us to do nothing while someone is attacking you? This has been going on for over a month now."

Wesley winced knowing this was not going to go well. Cordelia narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me? How do you know what I'm dreaming about? Stalker much?"

"We saw the letter! He brags about you not getting any sleep because he took over your dreams!"

Angel growled. Wesley sighed and took a seat. Cordelia's eyes went wide and she tossed the file to the desk.

"You what? After I told you over and over again that it was none of your business you _read my mail_?"

"What choice did we have? You weren't going to tell us that you needed our help. Did you expect us to just watch while they tried to hurt you or worse?"

"Maybe because I don't need your help! Did you ever think of that? That maybe I have it under control?"

Angel smirked.

"Oh sure you have it all under control. That's why you start going all school girl over some bad poetry. That doctor? He works for Wolfram and Hart, the letters, come from there. They are just manipulating you and you are letting them!"

Wesley saw the flinch on her face and quickly rose to try and cool things down.

"Perhaps we should all sit down and-"

"Manipulating me? What, no one could _actually_ be interested in me right?"

"Of course they're interested in you. You're my link to the powers!"

Wesley groaned and Cordy shook her head. She reached for her purse and headed for the door. Angel blinked and turned to follow her.

"Where are you going?"

Wesley headed after them both.

"Cordelia, please, if we could just discuss this."

"No, there's nothing to discuss. The only thing anyone could ever want me for is to get to Angel right? I'm just vision girl. The idea that someone actually cares about me, could _love_ me is just ridiculous. Right?"

Angel didn't realize how far he had gone and glared at her.

"We're talking Wolfram and Hart. They don't even think of you as a person! We can't trust them and you know that! Don't go blaming us for your mistakes!"

Wesley reached for his arm.

"Angel!"

Cordelia's eyes got bright with tears she refused to shed in front of him.

"Mistakes? As far as I can see I've only made one mistake, and that's thinking that I could trust you. You know, I cam in here so nervous. Wanting to tell you everything, and confide in you. Because I thought I could trust you, that you cared. I am so glad that you stopped me. For your information, none of this is Wolfram and Hart. They have no idea. They can't know, because he at least, cares that I'm not used just for my visions. Unlike some people I know. Wes, I'm sorry, really. I'll come for the rest of my stuff later."

Angel blinked.

"What do you mean the rest of your stuff. You can't just leave. Cor-"

"Watch me! I quit."

Now he was panicking and walked as close to the front doors as he dared.

"But, the visions."

"Don't you dare! You look at me and all you see is your, your, messenger! Whether you like it or not Angel, Lindsey sees more than that. He might not have been completely forthcoming, but he didn't lie to me. And he hasn't used me. You did that."

She turned and headed out into the sunshine before the tears fell. Angel growled and headed after her, stopping short at the light and staring after her. Wesley lowered his head. Only raising it when Angel brushed passed him to the weapons cabinet.

"Angel, what are you doing? You can't go after her, not now. Give her some time. . ."

"Lindsey."

"What?"

"She said Lindsey. I'm going to kill him."

**AA**

Lindsey was feeling pretty good today. Other than a meeting later that he needed to get to, the day was shaping up quite well. He still had no idea what he was going to do about Angel and his team, and while that should have worried him, things were going too well for him to let it bother him. Lilah was in a bad mood as he little telekinetic project was now scrapped, Cordelia knew about him and still trusted him, the doctor promised to update him on her health, and so he felt nothing was going to get him down today. He was wrong.

Again his door was kicked open and he sighed looking up to see Angel, but alone. Raising a brow he tilted his head.

"All alone this time? I'm assuming this is another threat?"

Angel growled and stalked to his desk, grabbing the front of his jacket and hauling him to his feet.

"Oh no, this is a promise. You come near her again, and you'll wish Angelus was around. What I'm going to do to you is going to make him look like an amateur."

Lindsey narrowed his eyes and pulled back to get out of his grip and failed.

"I told you, I have nothing to do with your little telekinetic friend."

Angel pulled his face away and yanked Lindsey over the desk to toss him across the room.

"Cordelia. You so much as think about her again and I'll personally introduce you to your own entrails."

Lindsey hit the wall and groaned. Hearing her name he froze on the floor and looked up at him. Angel knew, and he was here threatening him, not convincing her to give up on him. He frowned and pushed up to sitting.

"If you touched her. . . "

"Please, spare me the act Lindsey. I've told you before, you don't come at me through my team. Leave. Her. Alone."

"Believe it or not, this has nothing to do with you."

"Well I don't believe it. It's not the first time you and your law firm have come after her or her visions."

He winced at that and stood up, adjusting his jacket.

"There's more to her then those visions. Maybe if you realized that -"

Angel advanced on him again, pinning him to the wall.

"Don't talk about her. Don't think about her. Understand? You hurt her again -"

Lindsey's face smoothed out and he smiled.

"She told you and you couldn't threaten her to stop. So you're threatening me instead."

Angel growled then punched him before turning to leave. He didn't even glance back to Lindsey's unconscious form on the ground. If he couldn't get Lindsey to stay away, he'd make him. Heading back to the Hyperion he was planning on making Wesley find more information on these dreams.

**AA**

She had promised and she, at least, would keep her promises. So she headed to the doctor's office and checked in. Taking a seat she found a magazine to look through. She had a pretty good idea what was going to happen, it was becoming old hat at this point. Her only worry was that Lindsey would have made sure to get all the information from the doctor. So no more hiding.

"Is this seat taken?"

She glanced up to find Wesley trying for a smile. Biting her lip she didn't trust herself to speak so just shook her head. He took a seat and was quiet for a little while himself. Making small humming noises as he looked through a magazine. She glanced over then sighed.

"Wes?"

"Yes?"

"You don't read Cosmo."

"Actually, this, particular article. The uh, seven signs of a failing relationship?"

She couldn't help but smile a little. Reaching over she put the magazine down.

"What are you doing here, Wes?"

He turned and looked at her.

"I had been planning on coming with you. I, didn't want you to have to come alone."

"Because you're afraid Wolfram and Hart are going to do something to my visions?"

He smiled and reached for her hand.

"No, because I knew you would be nervous."

Cordelia sighed and relaxed a little. She reached over and patted his hand.

"I'm, not you know. Nervous. I already know what he's going to say."

Wesley raised a brow and looked over at her.

"Oh? What is that?"

"I've, seen a couple of doctors already. There's not anything anyone can seem to do. More pain pills and that's about it."

He frowned, but her name was called before he could ask more. Instead he let go of her hand to let her decide if she wants to go alone or not. He watched her stand up and then turn to offer her hand.

"One condition."

He took her hand and stood up.

"Of course."

"Whatever happens, you dont' tell Angel."

"Cordelia, "

"I'm serious Wes. This isnt' about his link to the powers or someone trying to get to him. This is about me, about my visions. If you can't respect that-"

"I do, believe me I do. It's just, that Angel worries."

She shook her head.

"About the visions, I get it. This isn't the same thing. Please Wes?"

He debated for only a moment then nodded and headed inside with her. He'd rather make sure someone was with her during this than anything else, so he'd agree. Even if he didn't like it.

**AA**

Angel had needed to blow off some steam and had gone to Caritas to see if he could find out anything there. Lorne saw his temper though and instead told him that as angry as he was, he shouldn't be there, a place where violence wasn't allowed. So he left, and took his time going back to the hotel. He put the weapons away and headed to the office, frowning at Wesley going over some books.

"Did you find anything?"

Wesley quickly looked up and closed the book on his finger to keep the place.

"I'm sorry?"

Angel frowned.

"Wesley? What are you doing?"

"Er, just, doing some research."

"For Cordelia, right?"

"Of course."

Angel nodded and went to get some coffee. Wesley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The appointment had been long, but even he had been surprised at how quickly the results came back. It was the results themselves that worried him, the fact that Cordelia hadn't been surprised worried him all that much more. Now, all he could do was find an answer, and quickly. He reopened the book and started taking notes again. He needed an answer, and without alerting Angel to the problem. Something he wasn't all that comfortable with.

**AA**

Cordelia headed home with yet another prescription and this time, without a copy of her scans. Tossing her keys on the table she flopped on the couch and Dennis closed the curtains to dim the light in the room and she smiled, putting her head in her hands.

"Thanks Dennis. I'm just, really tired."

She could feel it now. All of it was catching up with her. The pain, the fact that Angel had spied on her, that she lost her friends and quit, that she was, indeed, dying. Curling up on the couch she allowed herself just a few minutes to feel bad about it.

"You have ten minutes, Chase. Ten minutes for a pathetic little pity party, that's it. You aren't a cry-Buffy."

She sniffled. Her internal clock was excellent and it was no more than eleven minutes later that she cleaned up her face and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Brushing through her hair as she inspected her face she sighed. She was young, but didn't look it. She should be a vibrant young model-slash-actress. Instead she was a haggard looking, dying seer. She set down the brush and opened her mouth to chastise herself when she heard a pounding on the door. Jerking towards the bedroom she headed towards the living room and frowned. If Wesley told Angel she'd never forgive him. She couldn't deal with this right now. The pounding wouldn't stop so she shook her head.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down, geez!"

Opening the door her eyes went wide. She'd never expected to see him just standing there, with what looked like half his face bruised.

"Lindsey? Oh my god what happened to your face?"

He stepped into the apartment immediately and grabbed her arms, looking her over.

"Are you all right? Ow!"

Dennis picked up the remote and hit Lindsey over the head. Cordelia frowned.

"Dennis! Leave him alone! He's not hurting me, behave!"

Unfortunately Dennis had been told all about the man named Lindsey from Angel. So he dropped the remote but then grabbed the phone and dialed Angel's cell phone as he was instructed. Letting Angel listen and hoping he'd be on his way. Cordelia smiled softly and reached up to touch his face carefully.

"Sorry, he can be protective. What happened to your face? Are you sure you're all right?"

Lindsey took her hand and kissed the palm.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Me? I'm fine, why?"

She narrowed her eyes then figured it out.

"Angel hit you didn't he? Damn it I should have known he'd go all cromagnum man on me. Let me guess, he threatened you and said not to threaten me to get to him."

She turned and threw her hands up. Lindsey shut the door behind him and followed into the living room. Reaching for her arms to pull her to sit on the couch and relax.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle myself. I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you."

She sat down and frowned.

"Me? No Angel wouldn't touch me. He just. . ."

She swallowed and looked down. Lindsey frowned and raised her chin.

"Tell me."

"I thought, he was my friend. That he cared about me. Instead all he sees is an employee. Do the paperwork, have the visions, and that's it. I, quit. I, don't have a job now, or family, or friends, I, don't have anything anymore."

She thought she'd let it all out earlier but she hadn't, and when Lindsey put an arm around her, his chin resting on the top of her hair, she relaxed into him and cried. Lindsey's face went dark. It had nothing to do with his work, with Angel's destruction, it was only about someone hurting and him unable to do anything.

"You have me. I promise. I'm here aren't I?"

He tried for a smile. He knew it was a big step to come to her in person and not wait until that night, but he couldn't wait. He'd been too worried, and that was a possibility of getting found out at work.

"Oh no, you're supposed to be at work! Lindsey if they find out -"

She raised her head and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Then they find out. It doesn't matter. You're more important then a job, believe me. Even if Angel doesn't get that, I do."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her to his chest to sit back and stroke her hair letting her relax into him.

**AA**

Angel held the cell phone to his ear. At first he'd been trying to get someone's attention then he realized it was Dennis that called him. So he stayed quiet and just listened. Wesley had noticed and come over with a questioning look. As they listened Angel's face fell. He was angry that Lindsey would even put doubts into her mind about him, and hurt that Cordelia thought she was alone. Mostly he was angry that Lindsey was the one holding and comforting her and he was on the other end of a phone. Pulling the phone away he hung it up and stared at it. He wasn't sure how long he'd been staring when Wes put a hand on his arm.

"Angel, perhaps, she was correct and he does care for her."

Angel shook his head.

"And if she's wrong? She's going to get hurt."

Wesley blinked.

"She's already been hurt, but if we push this, we may lose her. Are you willing to risk that?"

Angel looked at Wes and sighed.

"I don't trust him."

"Neither do I. But then, I'm not the one in love with her."

Angel opened his mouth then closed it.

"I can't tell her. Not now."

"No, probably not. The timing, could be better. But you need to tell her something, because if she truly believes all we want is the visions, and that we don't support her, then we _will_ lose her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Chapter Six**

It had been just over a week. Cordelia hadn't come back into work, she hadn't answered their phone calls. She only finally answered the door when Wesley came over to prove she was all right. Wesley had come back to explain she was all right, still hurt and now worried over Lindsey 'outting' himself at work. That had certainly not gone over well with Angel and he only stopped himself from going over there when Wesley explained that she wasn't entirely sure she quit. That she didn't want to, but she didn't want to be told who to trust either. The only thing that really helped was a single case that week, brought in by Lorne. Unfortunately, the case had only made things worse around the office.

A man wanted to freeze time in order to save his relationship, but in doing so he'd end up ending the world. Angel was the one that got through to him. With a rather heartfelt speech about letting go of those you love, loving them enough to let them make their choices, even if their choice didn't include you. No one missed the message then and Angel had been, for lack of a better word, cranky. The sound of clanging metal and swearing had heads raising. Wesley bent over a book, he still wouldn't explain what he was researching only that it dealt with Cordelia, Gunn playing a hand held game, and Lorne looking through an entertainment magazine. They looked at each other, back at the weapons cabinet. Not seeing any blood or anything broken they all shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

Angel stared down at the weapons. He'd been organizing, well reorganizing them. Again. Not that he needed to. It was something to do though, and that was what was important. After dealing with Lorne's case, all he wanted to do was go check on her, but he knew it was the last thing he should do. So he was organizing. Again. He was doing his level best to stay out of everyone's way. Which was why he ignored the phone when it rang. The problem was, just about everyone ignored it. Wesley was busy with his book and Lorne didn't think he really worked there. Gunn finally rolled his eyes and went to answer.

"Angel Investigations we -"

His face screwed up in confusion and suddenly Angel was there grabbing the phone from him.

"Cordelia? Cor! Dennis, we're on our way. Wes -"

Wesley was already standing up and grabbing his keys.

**AA**

Lindsey had been distracted. Working on a rather important case, and giving Cordelia the time she asked for. It was the first time he'd been able to open his files on Angel and his team all week, and what he found was not making him happy. The files were moved and he no longer had access. When he headed up to find out what was going on, all he was told was that his plan of separating the team had started well, but they were upset at his lack of follow through. Lilah now had the case and the last thing he was going to do was let her steal this out from under him. He didn't bother knocking as he walked into her office. He hated her smug smile but wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of letting her see it bothered him.

"Lilah."

"Lindsey, what can I do for you?"

"You can get me my files. It seems there's been a miscommunication regarding the Angel project."

She leaned back in her chair and shook her head.

"No miscommunication at all. The Senior Partners have decided to speed things up. Don't worry, you'll get credit for laying the foundation of the work."

"Foundation? That's my project."

"Don't you mean your girlfriend?"

"My personal life is none of your business."

"No, it's not, but the fact that our most important project can be deemed part of your personal life makes you unfit to continue. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the Senior Partners."

He lifted his lip in just a shadow of a sneer before he turned to leave.

"Don't worry I will."

She waited for him to leave before picking up the phone and making a call.

"This is Ms. Morgan. Tell them to step up the project. I want nightly visits to the seer. Oh, and be sure to remind her who is in charge of the rehabilitation program."

She hung up and reached into her desk for a file. A copy of the one given to Lindsey on the dream spell.

**AA**

Cordelia was tossing back some pills and leaned over the kitchen sink when she heard the knocking at the door. With a groan and a wince she turned towards the door only to have it open and Angel, Gunn and Wesley come rushing in. They glanced around at the mess in the living room and then at her. She sighed, it was Dennis it had to have been. She made it only three steps before Angel was there staring at her. She blinked up at him. He frowned and brushed a thumb over her top lip.

"You're bleeding."

"What? Oh, oh I was. It stopped now."

She rubbed at her mouth and looked passed him to Wesley.

"Dennis?"

He nodded but frowned.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Fine. I would have called I just, wanted to get cleaned up first. There's going to be an attack tonight at -"

"Now now."

She frowned and looked at Angel.

"Well no not now, that's why I figured I could wait to call."

He took her arm and pulled her to the couch to sit down.

"Wes get her some water, Gunn can you clear away the broken table?"

"Angel I'm fine."

He stared at her, more glared, then grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked it to the side showing off some long scratches.

"That doesn't look fine."

Gunn stopped with picking up what was left of the living room coffee table and Wesley brought over the glass of water.

"Cordelia, how did you get those scratches?"

She grabbed her shirt and pulled at it to cover the scratches again.

"Must have been when I fell. From the vision."

Wesley and Angel exchanged a look and Wesley sat down across from them both. Taking a drink of the water, Cordelia went to put it down then realized her table was gone and so just held it.

"Speaking of which. The vision? Reason why you're here?"

"Cor-"

"No no, it's okay. PTB sends a vision, I pass it on, we all know the drill. So, tonight there's this teen shelter, over on eighth? Cops are attacking kids there. But, they're dead."

"The kids?"

Gunn interjected, already having a really good idea who's shelter she was talking about.

"No, the cops. I know how it sounds, but, they're zombies. So, you'll take care of it right?"

Angel nodded.

"We'll take care of it. Listen, Cordelia, about the visions and, what I said before."

"Angel, it's fine. I'm not going to shirk my duty or whatever. I get a vision, you'll be the first to know."

"So you'll come back?"

"I can't."

Wesley leaned forward.

"Cordelia, if it's about Lindsey. . . "

She shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen or talked to him all week. It's not about that really. I just, can't come back. You guys should go. I'm, tired and want to lay down. Please?"

Angel went to say something but Wesley stopped him and stood up with a reassuring smile.

"Of course, we'll let you get some rest. If you need anything, just, give a call all right?"

Cordelia sighed relieved.

"Thanks Wes."

Angel frowned but followed Wesley and Gunn out.

"Wes, I don't like leaving her alone, something is going on."

"I'm with Angel, those weren't fresh scratches man, you think Lindsey is attacking her?"

Wesley shook his head.

"No, I don't think that's it, but you're right, something is going on."

Angel growled.

"Then why are we leaving?"

"Because she asked us to leave. We won't get anywhere pushing her away."

"You keep saying that, but she's still pushing us away."

Wesley smiled.

"Yes well, I believe I may have a thought on that."

Angel perked up.

"On what, getting her to come back?"

"Yes, but first to the zombies. I trust you two will be able to handle that while I work on this?"

Angel started the car and headed back to the hotel.

"You just get Cordelia back. We'll handle the zombies."

**AA**

She waited for them to leave and then flopped to the side on the couch with a groan. The television went on and then off again and she opened her eyes.

"Dennis, I need the computer please. It's research time."

Cordelia sighed and sat up as the lap top came over. With a frown she noticed that she'd left it open in the kitchen. Shaking it off as not important, she went back to reading the file. Langer, Robert. It was a big case for Lindsey, he somehow got the man acquitted. Even with DNA evidence and one witness still left alive. Running a hand through her hair she reached for the diet soda next.

"Thanks Dennis. Could you put some music on? Something relaxing. This is going to be a long night."

She stared at the picture of the man and was sure that was him. Not too mention the M.O. being the same. She saved the file to disc and then started typing again.

"I think, it's time to take a good look at your track record, Lindsey."

She hated that she had to but she couldn't act like it didn't matter anymore. No matter how good his heart was, actions were important, they came back to bite you when you least expected it. If anyone understood that, it was Cordelia.

**AA**

_She had fallen asleep on the couch. She hadn't meant to. She had been downing soda and coffee hoping that she wouldn't sleep at all. So when she went to roll over and opened her eyes, realizing that she was stuck. Again. Her eyes widened and she could feel her chest contract. She flinched as a hand brushed against her face. _

_"You're so quiet. Cordelia right? You know, I don't normally care much about names."_

_His face came into view and he smiled. _

_"You do your research yet? Oh sorry, you can speak."_

_"What do you want?"_

_He frowned and let his fingers drift into her hair, then yanked. She winced and closed her eyes._

_"I asked you a question."_

_"Yes! Okay, I did my research. Lindsey MacDonald got you off."_

_"So you know why I'm here right?"_

_"Because you just aren't a big enough pain in the ass in real life?"_

_She didn't see it coming and would have doubled over, if she could have moved. Instead she was gasping for breath. Tears sprang to her eyes and her stomach was killing her._

_"It's called rehabilitation."_

_"Then, you're, you're failing. Miserably."_

_He smiled and let go of her hair, stroking her cheek. Then he had her throat._

_"Actually, I'm doing just fine. See, every time I get to play here, I'm not on the street. Thing is, I'm not allowed to actually finish you off. Seems no one is quite sure what that will do. So here's the deal, I'll be visiting **every** night now. You tell anyone, I'll go away."_

_She felt her fingers move and tried to glanced down. Reaching up she punched him in the face and rolled off the couch grabbing her throat and catching her breath again. Before she could get up he slammed a knee into her back and held her to the ground._

_"If I go away, if I get bored, I start hunting. You dont' want that do you? Want to read about little dead girls in the paper? Do you?"_

_She shook her head._

_"No."_

_"I didn't think so. So you make it interesting for me, give me a little fight first, and I'll leave everyone else alone. Deal?"_

_Cordelia closed her eyes then screamed as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back._

_"I asked you a question!"_

_"Deal! Deal!"_

_He dropped her head and leaned into her ear before he got up._

_"Oh and this is our little secret. Or deal's off and the blood is on your hands."_

_Once he stood up he grabbed her arm and yanked her to standing then shoved her into the wall pinning her there._

_"Good, now let's play."_

**AA**

Lilah paced in the room and stared at the man in the chair. Finally he opened her eyes and she glanced to her watch.

"Finally. It's nine!"

"What can I say, time flies when you're having fun."

He smiled and nodded to the straps. The doctor stared then went to undo them, stopping when Lilah raised her hand. Robert glared at her from the chair.

"Hey! I did my part, so let me up!"

Stepping forward she put her hands on the chair arms and leaned forward.

"Tell me."

He let his head drop back against the chair and smiled, licking his lips.

"She's my type all right. Feisty. It could take a long time to break her. Of course killing her would be more fun."

"Get to it."

"She did her homework, knows that MacDonald got me off and thinks he's the one set it up. Called it rehabilitation. Told her she'd be saving others if I was busy with her."

Lilah stood up again and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And?"

"And what? We'll be good little playmates every night. And I have the scratches to prove it. Of course, so does she."

"Excellent. Okay, let him up."

Robert smiled at her.

"You sure you don't want a go? Bet you're a real wild cat."

"No thanks. I think I'll keep my neck in tact, thanks."

He sprang up as soon as the straps were off and rolled his shoulders.

"Your loss. So uh, this rehabilitation. . . "

"All for the records I assure you. As soon as she's dealt with, you'll get a first class ticket and a condo on the east coast. There are plenty of brunettes there."

"Sounds like a plan. Looking forward to tonight already. Now, I think I'll head upstairs and get something to eat and some sleep."

Lilah nodded and watched him leave.

"Sweet dreams."

**AA**

Angel came downstairs late. He and Gunn had taken care of the zombie police and the man that started it all, but he had barely made it back before the sunrise. Wesley was sitting over a book again and Angel smiled shaking his head.

"Still working on how to get her back here?"

Wesley looked up, but just smiled. Cordelia came out from behind Angel and handed him a mug of blood.

"Morning broody boy. Well, afternoon, sure took you long enough."

Angel blinked and took the mug then watched her head into the office and close the door. He looked at Wesley.

"How?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"You threatened her? Bribed her?"

"Blackmail."

Now he was smiling and sipped at the warm blood before walking over and sitting in front of the desk.

"That sounds promising, so what did you use."

Wesley closed the book and adjusted his glasses.

"I told her if she didn't come back to work I would tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Wesley kept walking, heading into the office.

"Wait, tell me what? Wes?"

Closing the door behind him Wesley's smile faded as he took a look at Cordelia. She was wearing long sleeves, and she'd left her hair down. She had some make up on, but was moving stiffly. Claiming she was just sore from a work out the day before.

"He's going to find out, sooner or later."

She didn't look up as she went over the files in front of her.

"Later."

"Cordelia. . . "

"Wesley, please?"

He sighed and sat down.

"All right. We'll talk about something else."

"Thank you."

"How is Lindsey?"

She glared at him and he smiled, opening his book and suddenly finding it very interesting. Neither noticed that Angel stood on the other side of the door frowning. His vampire hearing letting him know that there was something he was missing, something about Cordelia. He glanced down at his mug then at the door. Whatever it was, he was going to find out. He was done with secrets. His jaw ticked when he heard Lindsey's name. He was done with all the secrets. Now to figure out how to let everyone else know. He set the mug down and headed downstairs to work out some frustration and to think while using the punching bag.

**AA**

Lindsey waited until Lilah was in a meeting and then headed for her office. He checked her desk, her files, and finally tried to get into her computer. When he thought he was finally out of time he saw a receipt from travel and checked the date. It was recent, really recent. Looking at the name he quickly headed out to his own office and made some calls. Playing it off as an inept intern, he explained that he needed the full details on the travel voucher. It was in his email almost immediately. Robert was his client, from almost a year ago, so why was Lilah getting travel information on him?

Checking his own files he went over the case, and once it was over he had sent the client out of state to not have to deal with too many repeat performances. He was a serial killer. With a thing for young leggy brunettes, he raped and then killed them, had a thing for violence, fed off of it. He picked women that would fight back, usually athletic women. He'd been clean though, at least as far as the authorities were concerned. So why would Lilah bring him back?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Chapter Seven**

Angel had planned on a meeting. First thing, something, professional. Something about the team. How they need to be honest with each other, no more secrets. The problem was the next morning he saw her. Cordelia came in a little late. She got right to work, but, it was her outfit that got him. Jeans, over-sized tee with a sweater over it. Hair down but it lost it's neat straight shiny appearance. It looked as though she had only run her hands through it and that was it. She wasn't hungry, she didn't touch the coffee. He wasn't the only one worried, and Wes frowned but other then exchanging looks, they weren't sure what to do. He delayed the meeting and sent her out to get the lunch so he could speak to Wes about it.

They waked into the office and Wes was beginning to think he needed to break his promise when they heard a voice in the lobby. It took a moment for Wesley to recognize it. It took less for Angel. His face darkened and he turned to stalk out to the lobby. Glaring at the man with the flowers.

"Lindsey. What do you want?"

Lindsey, for his part, was not looking forward to running into Angel anyway.

"Angel. I was hoping to take Cordelia to lunch. She, wasn't answering at home so I thought perhaps, she'd returned to work?"

Wesley stepped forward but let Angel still have the lead. As far as the team was concerned, Angel won the right to be a bit threatening when it came to Lindsey.

"Yes, well, we were able to convince her to come back yes. Does she know you are coming?"

Lindsey looked between them.

"No, she doesn't. I haven't been able to reach her."

Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you."

Lindsey forgot Wesley was there at that point and it became a staring contest with Angel.

"Maybe that's something she should decide."

Angel went to say something then saw Cordelia come back with the food and smiled.

"She can tell you herself."

Cordelia stopped, staring from Lindsey's back to Wesley, as if a deer caught in the headlights and wanting only to run. Unfortunately Lindsey caught Angel's look and turned to see her. His face fell and he rushed over to grab her arm, he led her to the lobby couch and glared at Angel.

"What the hell have you been doing?"

Angel's face would have gone mottled, if he had blood flow. You could feel the anger coming off of him.

"Us? What have you been doing to her in her sleep? Still stalking her?"

He walked over and flanked Cordelia as she sat and Lindsey stared at him.

"I haven't seen or talked to her in over a week!"

Cordelia finally gave a grunt of frustration and stood up. She shoved the food at Angel.

"Excuse me! _She_ is right here! And there's nothing wrong with me!"

She stomped off to the office and slammed the door. Leaving Lindsey and Angel staring after her. Wesley sighed and came over to take the food and the flowers and set them on the counter before coming back to the two men and lowering his voice.

"I believe, whatever is going on with Cordelia, it's not something she's willing to discuss."

"Lilah."

Lindsey spit out. His lip curled and Angel and Wesley both looked at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I went to check my files, they were missing. When it became obvious that I had, set up Cordelia's appointment and her, rescue, the firm assumed I was working to separate her from her champion."

Angel smiled and crossed his arms.

"Really? Thought hadn't occurred to me."

Wesley cleared his throat.

"Please, go on."

Lindsey shot Angel a look then nodded.

"The case was taken from me. Lilah is in charge of stopping Angel from being an issue. I remember she specifically said that I'd get credit for the 'ground work'. She also brought in a client of mine that was sent out of state after his acquittal."

Angel frowned and looked at Wesley, who just nodded. Angel looked at Lindsey.

"Then I need to go visit Lilah."

"We."

He blinked and Lindsey stared at him, jaw ticking.

"You can think what you want, but the last thing I want is for Cordelia to be hurt because of this. Don't you think I want to ask her to _not_ work for you? To let me find a way to get rid of the visions and the pain? But she won't let me, she'd never forgive me if I tried."

Angel's face smoothed. He didn't like Lindsey and he sure didn't like him being near Cordelia, but he understood where he was coming from. Had felt the same things. He glanced to Wesley then sighed.

"Fine, we'll go see Lilah."

Wesley offered them both a smile.

"I'll stay with Cordelia, see if perhaps I can learn a bit more."

**AA**

Lindsey was able to bypass most of the security issues that Angel typically dealt with by simply escorting him up to the offices. Lindsey had rolled his sleeves back down, had pulled his suit coat back on, and grabbed his briefcase. Looking ever the professional, a slight tick in his jaw was the only sign that he wasn't simply heading to his office to work. That and the fact that he and his companion walked right passed his own door and made their way straight to Lilah's office.

Lindsey knocked once his head tilted towards the door listening. He looked at Angel then nodded and opened the door heading inside. He glanced around then walked straight to the desk. Angel followed and looked around at the book shelves, the coffee table. They were quick and careful, trying to find everything and anything they could. Lindsey had just found a file with Robert's name on it when he heard the clearing of a throat. He glanced up, so did Angel.

Lilah smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So nice of you both to drop by. Really Lindsey, I'm surprised at the company you are keeping these days."

She shook her head and walked into the room, eyes on Angel. Angel glared back at her and Lindsey took the opportunity to put the file in his case and move it out of the way.

"It's a refreshing change. You should get out more yourself, I'm sure there has to be someone out there for even you."

Angel slid his eyes to Lindsey who was rounding around the desk towards him as Lilah looked over her desk. She raised a brow and looked them both over.

"Give up all of this for one quick roll in the hay with some washed up high school homecoming queen? I wouldn't have taken you for the type. You know you could buy ten of them and keep your corner office. You could buy that one if it came to that, I'm sure."

Angel growled and Lindsey held up a hand. Angel stared at him as if he was insane but Lindsey's face was trained on Lilah.

"Jealous Lilah? Just because you can be bought and sold doesn't mean everyone else can."

"Please, everyone has a price, and it took next to nothing to find it."

Even Lindsey couldn't have stopped Angel at that point. He was at the desk and growling at her.

"What did you do Lilah?"

Lilah, at least, didn't flinch. She just stared when there was a knock at the door. An older man stood there with a smile.

"Angel I presume. Such a pleasure! If you'll come with me. Lindsey, join us?"

Lilah smiled slowly and Angel turned to look at Lindsey who suddenly looked ill. Lindsey finally looked at him.

"He works for the Senior Partners."

**AA**

Wesley had waited and once the two left he went to put the flowers in some water and put the food away. Putting hers on a plat he headed into the office, with a light knock as warning. He poked his head in to find Cordelia biting at her lip and staring intently at the computer screen.

"Cordelia?"

She glanced up and then hit a button, closing whatever she was doing. He tried not to show that he noticed or was concerned. Instead he smiled and brought in her food and the flowers.

"You forgot your lunch, and the flowers are from Lindsey."

"And Angel didn't shred them?"

Wesley set the food on the desk for her and smiled.

"Well, he had to leave. That and I think perhaps he and Lindsey are attempting to get along."

She snorted but checked out the flowers. She didn't touch the food.

Wesley noticed this as well and sat down next to her.

"Cordelia -"

She sighed.

"Wes, do we have to do this?"

"This isn't just about the visions or the doctor appointment is it?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed. She wanted to tell him, tell anyone. She wanted to break down and cry. Complain on how unfair it all was, that she couldn't handle it anymore. She wasn't strong, she wasn't a champion, she couldn't do this. The problem was, she _was_ stubborn, and as selfish as she might be, she wouldn't choose someone else to have to deal with it. Even a stranger. Her eyes opened as he grabbed her hand.

"Cordelia, you know you can tell me anything."

She tried for a smile.

"I know. It's just, I can't. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you."

She tried quickly. Her hand tightened on his, fear of pushing him away having him covering her hand with both of his.

"Then what is it? Do you not want our help?"

She almost laughed hten, but it was teary.

"God, I wish you could help! Believe me I do. It's just, I can't. I can't let someone else get hurt."

He frowned and looked at their hands then back to her.

"You understand, that is exactly how we feel watching you?"

"I know, I'm sorry. You just, have to trust me. I can handle this. I _have _to."

Wesley nodded and lifted her hand to kiss at the knuckles.

"As long as you promise to trust us to help you when you need it."

"Deal."

"Good, now, you should eat something."

She opened her mouth to say she wasn't hungry but he gave her that over the rim of his glasses look and she sighed turning to grab the plate.

**AA**

Angel and Lindsey trailed after the man and into the elevator. Lindsey had gone stiff, and Angel was obviously confused. He wasn't about to stay quiet about it either.

"So where are we going?"

Lindsey let out the smallest moan and closed his eyes. He knew you didn't interrupt, you didn't ask questions. You simply hoped you'd survive to come back. The man however, was very polite. He smiled at Angel.

"The Senior Partners feel that perhaps it's time for you to see their offices."

"Why now?"

He glanced to Lindsey before addressing Angel.

"At first, it was thought you were simply a small problem to deal with. However, you've proven yourself more formidable then previously thought."

Angel smirked and Lindsey looked at him.

"You really shouldn't be taking that as a compliment."

Angel frowned at him then looked at the man, still smiling a rather creepy always excited type of smile.

"It seems as though you plan on destroying the Senior Partners and you understand, that's just not possible."

Angel folded his arms.

"Really? And why is that?"

The man's smile changed and even Angel had a hard time not flinching.

"Allow me to show you."

**AA**

Wesley had at least gotten Cordelia to eat, to let him help her with the research she was working on. He'd even sent her up to Angel's room to take a nap. He wasn't getting any idea of what was going on with just the research but he was still hoping that Angel might have more information. Whether he was or not, he was about to find out. The door slammed and he left the computer and the office to go check in the lobby. Both Angel and Lindsey looked, upset, depressed. He frowned.

"Did you not find out anything?"

Angel ran a hand through his hair, his eyes darting around as he was obviously thinking on it. He didn't answer right away and Lindsey put the file aside and sat on the lobby couch, head in his hands.

"We found out, everything."

"I beg pardon?"

He shook his head and looked up at Wesley.

"Angel got the attention of the Senior Partners. They showed us, everything. It's useless. Nothing any of us do, matters. I can take as many cases as I want or decide to refuse, it doesn't matter. Every vision you guys fight, doesn't matter. Every person you try and save, _doesn't matter._"

His voice cracked and Wesley frowned looking at Angel who simply nodded.

"It's too much Wesley. They've been around since the beginning. There's no taking them down. In the end, nothing we do matters."

Wesley blinked surprised and his mouth opened but he stopped and stared at the stairs as Cordelia came down. Angel and Lindsey stared at her. She glared back.

"And that's what you both believe? That nothing we do matters?"

"Cordelia. . . "

Lindsey stood up and there was real regret on his face. She shook her head and finished down the stairs to the lobby. Crossing her arms she looked at them all.

"Is it?"

Angel sighed.

"Cordelia, you didn't see-"

"No, I didn't. And you know what? I don't need to. I already knew that."

Wesley reached for her arm and she shook it off. Lindsey frowned and Angel looked confused. She sighed.

"When I had the visions. The multiple, all access ones? I saw all those people and I knew, even if I could tell you everything I knew. There was no way to save them all. We'd be lucky to help even a tenth of them."

"But, when you woke up you said. . ."

She smiled weakly at Angel.

"That we have to help them. I know. See, I knew that it didn't matter. That I could give up, find a way to get rid of the visions, ignore them, whatever. What we do, the people we help? It's like a drop of water compared to the oceans. But even knowing that, we still do it."

Angel's face smoothed in understanding.

"When nothing you do matters, all that matters, is what you do."

She smiled and her shoulders relaxed. He understood. Lindsey, did not. He grabbed her arms and she looked at him wide eyed as he shook her.

"If it doesn't matter then why risk your life? You could die!"

Angel moved but Wesley grabbed his arm. Cordelia winced and reached for his hands to pull them away.

"There's worse things then dying Lindsey, believe me."

The way she said it caught Angel's attention. It twisted in his gut, it was fresh, it was dark and he had no idea where or what it was to fight it. Lindsey shook his head.

"Then why?"

Cordelia glanced to Wesley who nodded and went to get the papers they had been printing out. She smiled at Lindsey and cupped his face, let her thumb brush along his cheek before kissing him softly.

"Because to someone, it matters. Angel knew this before. He might not have realized it until now, but he knew. A part of him did. I could see it."

She glanced back to him.

"The shanshu, redemption. You work for it but I can see it, you don't believe you could possibly make up for the evil you did as Angelus. But you still try."

Her voice softened and he lowered his eyes, he didn't realize how transparent he was. He should have, for some reason he was always transparent to her. Lindsey pulled back and stared at Angel, the men caught each other's eyes and then lowered. Cordelia looked at Lindsey and licked at her lips.

"He knows he could give up, but he doesn't. When you know you can't make a difference, you can't make a dent and still you try, that's important, Lindsey. That's why the Senior Partners are worried. It's not a matter of making a difference, of being bought out, of giving up when it's too hard. He chooses to keep fighting. _That_ is what makes him a champion. It scares them, because they can't understand it."

Lindsey looked dumbfounded but tried again.

"Fine, that's what Angel does. He's a vampire! He has something to make up for. You don't. You don't _have_ to do this."

She looked at Angel and Wesley. Wesley offered her a smile and handed her the papers. She stared at them before taking them and holding them to her chest.

"No I don't. But even if what I do makes no difference to anyone I'll keep doing it. Because I'm not a champion, I'm not anything. But I can help. If I die tomorrow, I'll know I helped. _I'll_ know."

She took a breath and handed Lindsey the papers. He took them and looked at them confused. Thumbed through them and his heart sank. Every case he'd done and what happened after. The victims of those clients he helped get away.

"Cordelia, if I hadn't taken these cases someone else would have. That's what I mean, it doesn't matter. In the end it doesn't matter, if it's not me, it's someone else."

"It the grand scheme of things you're right. It doesn't matter. Those people, they'd be dead either way. Their families destroyed either way. So it doesn't matter. Except, to you."

His jaw worked and she framed his face with her hands.

"You need to leave now."

"But -"

"No, I know what kind of man you could be, that you are. But it's up to you what and who you want to be. If your decisions, your actions don't matter in the big picture, to anyone else, they _have to_ matter to you."

Lindsey closed his eyes and reached up for one of her hands. He gave her one more look, and then nodded and stepped away. Grabbing his briefcase he put the papers inside and pulled the file for Angel, setting it aside. He didn't want to look back, he wasn't sure he could. He did. As soon as he hit the door he looked back at her.

"When I know. . "

Cordelia wrapped her arms around herself as if cold. She gave a smile and shrugged.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Lindsey nodded then looked at Angel, his eyes sliding to Cordelia and back. Angel looked at her then nodded and Lindsey was gone. Wesley walked behind Cordelia and put a hand to her shoulder. She finally let go and turned burying her face in his sweater. Wesley wrapped his arms around her and looked at Angel. Both set their faces and Angel glanced down to her silently shaking shoulders. He'd find out what was worse then death. This time he'd help his champion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Chapter Eight**

Angel sat at the desk reading over the file. He wanted to believe the best in Lindsey. All right so he really didn't, but for Cordelia he was trying. He knew that Lindsey cared about her, and had left with the understanding that Angel would watch out for her. Lindsey obviously had his own decisions to make and Angel couldn't find it in himself to hope for him to make the right ones. Not when he read this file. Lindsey had known, had proof. Not only had he gotten this guy acquitted, he had made sure the witness couldn't possibly have testified. He put a serial rapist and murderer back on the street. He was sure it wasn't the worse criminal he'd let go either. He knew that loving someone could change you. He knew that from his relationship with Buffy. He just also knew that if the only reason you changed was for love, neither was going to last. The love, or the change. In the end, he had to have changed for himself, he had to know what he was doing was right and not dependent on helping a slayer. He wasn't sure Lindsey was there yet and he hated that there was no way to make sure Cordelia wouldn't be hurt, even more.

Right now, Lindsey was not his priority.

"Anything helpful?"

He looked up at Wesley as the man came into the office and took a seat. He took off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Is she all right?"

Angel didn't ignore his question, he just felt his was more important. Wesley gave him a weak smile.

"No, of course not. She is sleeping now though. Earlier, while you two were gone, I tried speaking to her. She said she couldn't tell us what is going on. That she trusts us, but that we must trust her that she can handle this."

"Do you think she can handle it?"

"I believe she thinks she can. Which brings us to the file."

Wesley nodded to the file and Angel sighed handing it over.

"It's a former client of Lindsey's. Serial rapist and murderer."

"I take it Lindsey made sure he was free to walk the streets and continue on?"

"Yeah, he was put on a plane to head out east, so I'm not sure what he has to do with Cordelia."

Wesley frowned, he flipped a page and reached for his glasses. Angel sat up straight and looked at him, but said nothing. He knew that look on his face. Something caught his attention. Sure enough, Wesley pointed at something, put the file down and rose to get a book.

"It's possible, but, why?"

Angel frowned now and got up to follow him only to have to turn again as Wesley came back with the book and sat.

"Why what? Wes!"

Wesley waved at him then flipped through his book. Finding what he wanted he moved back to the file.

"Bastard!"

"Wes!"

He looked up then sighed.

"Lindsey mentioned he would be given credit for ground work yes? His groundwork, would refer to the dreams. The dream world spell which is in this file."

Angel's jaw ticked.

"And why is it in the file, Wes?"

"I, I believe, the man that attacked the women had a preference. That preference was referred to as, 'leggy and athletic brunettes. late teens to early twenties.' is how it is listed. Lilah had him flown back into town not long ago."

"So, she is sending him into her dreams. And we just left her upstairs asleep? Alone!"

Angel was beyond furious, worse that she didn't trust them to tell them. Did she think they wouldn't believe her? He was halfway across the room when Wesley grabbed for him.

"Angel! We can't keep her awake all night!"

"We can't let her go through that every night. You've seen them haven't you? The scratches, the bruises, she covers most of them but you can see them."

"Yes, I can see them. But waking her up is only delaying the inevitable."

"Then I need to go talk to Lilah about her little project."

"And how is that going to stop her?"

"What else am I supposed to do? Wes, you can _not_ expect me to just sit down here knowing he could, he might. . . "

"No, I expect you to take a nap."

"Excuse me? Wes I - Wait. You can, put me in her dream?"

Wesley nodded then looked back at the book, picking it up.

"If he can harm her in these dreams, then he can be harmed. He won't do time, we already know that. The police won't stop him, she may not be able to. But should he just not wake up. . . "

Angel relaxed only slightly.

"How quickly can we do this?"

"Call Gunn. I need to get a few supplies but if I'm correct, within the hour."

**AA**

_Angel had called Gunn and given him only ten minutes. Once he explained there had been no arguments. They had checked on Cordelia to find her sound asleep, hopefully deep in rest. Angel had taken off his coat and shoes before slipping onto the bed next to her, careful to not actually touch her. They weren't sure how that would affect things. Gunn stayed at the door, just outside the room and Wesley had done the spell. The small changes he made and the powder he sprinkled over them both should have worked for Angel joining a dream world already in progress. He'd closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Difficult to do when he felt it was so important. Hard to just relax. Eventually, he must have. _

_He heard the laugh and then the scream. He jumped up from the bed and looked around. It was just as he'd seen before he'd fallen asleep. Except he was alone now. Cordelia was gone, as were Wesley and Gunn. _

_"I'm liking this place better. So much more room to play. I'm thinking, maybe we'll try a game of hide and seek one night. Don't you, think!"_

_There was a grunt and then he heard a fall down the stairs. He tried not to growl, he had to catch him, stop him. Slipping to the door he peeked out before moving into the hallway. He recognized him immediately. He hadn't changed at all since the photo in the file. Other than the smile on his face. He was slowly walking down the stairs shaking his head and Angel's eyes jerked to the bottom of the stairs. _

_Cordelia rolled to her side and winced, breathless she pushed to get up but fell again. She heard him coming, making little 'tsk tsk' noises and glared up at him as she pushed to her feet again. Her shirt ripped, it hung off of a single shoulder, a bra the only thing really covering her now. He could see the bruises, see teeth marks and his lip raised in a snarl. _

_Robert smiled as he hit the bottom of the stairs and she backed up a few steps._

_"Later though. I think you're getting tired. Not fighting back as much. Honestly, I'm getting pretty bored. You don't want that do you?"_

_She swallowed and fear blossomed on her face, she shook her head and then yelped as his hand flashed out to grab her hair and swing her around to the floor of the lobby. She went skidding to her knees and Angel, started to race down the stairs. By the time he'd gotten down there he had to pull the man off of her and tossed him back towards the stairs. Cordelia scooted back quickly on her back to the couch and tried to catch her breath. Angel growled at the man and advanced on him. Robert was in shock._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_Angel's face changed and his eyes went yellow, a snarl of fang as he snarled at the man._

_"I'm the one that's going to rip your throat out."_

_Robert looked at him then frowned and looked at Cordelia._

_"Broke the deal bitch. Don't think we're done!"_

_Cordelia finally snapped out of it and got up to push Angel away. He grabbed her arms to stop her from going further but Robert was gone._

_"No! No no, I didn't! I don't know how he got here! No! No!"_

_She started crying and Angel frowned confused and tried to hold her close but then she was gone. He closed his own eyes and willed himself to wake up._

**AA**

Angel woke up to hear screaming and crying. He looked over and saw Wesley trying to calm Cordelia. He didn't need to think, he wrapped arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She was crying and started hitting at his chest, neck and face. He grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. He let her cry and scream as he looked over to Gunn and Wesley. Both looked panicked and he shook his head. He laid a kiss to the top of her head and tried to rock her a bit.

"It's okay. It's over. I promise. It's all right, Cor."

Her crying dissolved into a kind of laughter and she shook her head. She relaxed at least, and stopped fighting him. Wesley was standing now, pacing, rubbing at his face. He had no idea what was going on, what had happened, or how to help. Only that he'd never seen her so out of control. Nerves raw, absolutely incapable of handling her emotions. Even when she was upset, sad, depressed, worried, there was that sheen of control. There was only so far she would let someone in, the rest, she dealt with all on her own. This, was a sense of abandon and loss he hadn't been prepared for. And if he wasn't prepared then Gunn certainly wasn't. He gripped his axe as if he'd rather cut off his own hand then be stuck just standing there.

Her strange strangled laughter caught them all off guard and Angel leaned back, brushed the hair from her face and raised her chin.

"Cor?"

"I know, you were trying t-to help. I do. You should have. Should have trusted me."

His eyes flickered to Wesley and he frowned. His jaw was tight, he was trying not to get angry but he'd been denied the chance to attack the man responsible and the violence and need for it, was riding him hard.

"Trust you? To get yourself killed?"

She sighed and tried to gather herself. She moved to get off his lap and he stopped her.

"Cor."

"I can handle myself!"

She pushed at him and he grabbed her hands in one of his. Reaching for her sweat shirt he yanked it up to show her stomach and she yelped. A few older bruises and fresh bite marks standing out hot red against her skin. Gunn dropped the axe and took a step forward. Wesley paled.

"Good lord."

"No, you can not handle yourself. Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Because you'd try and help! And make it worse!"

She wriggled out of his grasp and yanked her clothes down again to cover as much of herself as she could.

Angel swore under his breath and tried to calm himself.

"Cordelia, we are not going to just sit here and watch while you are slowly dying."

He missed the wince and her quick glance to Wesley and his look of apology. Instead he pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her.

"I'm not going to let him touch you. Definitely not to protect Lindsey."

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I wasn't protecting Lindsey. He kills. He will kill, and it's going to be all my fault."

Her voice was finally resigned and Wesley slowly sat back down on the chair.

"Cordelia, you can't believe any of this is your fault."

"Not yet. He wouldn't kill me. But now, he won't be back, he'll go out there and he's going to find girls to kill."

She looked at Wesley and shook her head.

"I told you, to trust me. I told you I couldn't talk about it. If I told anyone –"

Angel grabbed her chin and pulled it up to look at him.

"No."

She blinked.

"No?"

"No. You aren't blaming yourself. You should have told us. You don't hide things like this. You don't sacrifice yourself for some, monster. You don't get to do that."

Wesley leaned forward and took her hand as Gunn came to the foot of the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're taking this bastard down. All of us, personally, I'm gonna be royally pissed if I don' get at least a shot at him. I owe you one Barbie."

She let her head drop forward and Angel put an arm around her, pulling her head into his chest.

"No more secrets. No more hiding things. You trust us to help you Cor."

She looked at Wesley and he shook his head.

"We deal with this, then we worry about anything else. One thing at a time."

He squeezed her hand and she nodded. Angel looked at Wesley but the look he got back was blank. This was all they would discuss right now, but there would be more later. Angel nodded.

"So the first thing we have to do. Is find him. Then we stop him. Permanently."

Gunn nodded.

"Right, I'll hit the streets. He's got a type so we keep an eye out. I'll tell my crew."

Wesley followed suit.

"There's a few people I can call, but I can also try and trace him using the energy from the spell. Possibly we can find out where he's staying."

Cordelia went to get off the bed but Angel pulled her back down.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To help."

Angel shook his head and held onto her wrist.

"You can let me take you to a hospital, or you can get some rest. Have you had any real sleep at all this week?"

She stiffened.

"I'm not going to the hospital. I can't, possibly explain. And it, was just dreams, it wasn't, real."

He could tell she was trying to convince herself and could see her mouth trembling so he shook his head and let his thumb brush along the pulse in her wrist.

"Cor, it's okay. You don't have to go. But you need some rest. You need to sleep."

She nodded and stiffly slid down to lay on the pillow. Angel moved quickly off the bed and headed for the door. Her head shot up again.

"You're leaving?"

He stopped and looked back at her. He didn't move from the door.

"I thought, you would want to be left alone."

Her eyes caught his and he saw the war in there. Finally she shook her head.

"I, don't think I could sleep alone. Could, you stay?"

He nodded and moved to the chair but she stayed with her head up watching him so he moved to the bed and when her shoulders relaxed he laid back down next to her. Lifting his arm for her to move under, she settled her head in the crook of his shoulder and finally closed her eyes.

She slowly relaxed and he moved the hair from her face. His voice low and very soft.

"You have to let me help you."

She gave a shuddering sigh and pushed her face into his shirt.

"I can't expect you to rescue me every time something happens Angel. I meant what I said to Lindsey. You _are_ a champion. My champion. I'm supposed to help you, not waste your time having to rescue me. I knew the deal when I signed up."

He couldn't explain the twist in his chest when she spoke. She might not, but he expected to be able to rescue her whenever something happened. He'd never forgive himself if he wasn't able to. He hated the idea that her life might be cut short because of helping him. He wrestled with the extra pain and darkness he brought into her life. The problem was, he couldn't let go of the light and laughter she brought into his.

"So you can help me because I'm your champion?"

Her breathing was slowly evening out and she gave a sigh.

"Mmm-hmm."

He smiled and looked down at her. He should tell her. He knew he should. He just didn't think it would be fair to do that to her right now.

"Well then, you have to let me help you."

"Hmmm?"

He let her drift into sleep and brushed her hair away from her face. Lifting his head to kiss at her forehead.

"Because everything you said about me, is true about you Cor. You're our champion."

"Mmmm"

He wasn't sure she even heard, but it didn't matter. He smiled and laid back. She'd sleep, and he'd just lay there, making sure it was a peaceful sleep. His mind running over the feel of her in his arms and hoping that one day she'd lay there in his arms out of something other than fear.

**AA**

Wesley called Lorne first. Explained in very little detail what the problem was and asking him to keep an eye out for anything that might lead them to the man in question. He stared at the phone after that, unsure if his next idea was a good one or not. Then he remembered the way Cordelia woke up screaming and flailing. He saw the marks on her skin and closed his eyes. His hand tightened on the phone and he raised his head, hitting the number he really shouldn't have memorized.

"Yes, Lindsey MacDonald please."

**AA**

Wesley was still looking into the spell. He had been up all night, and had gone through several pots of coffee. He had found a spell to protect her dreams but had not been able to trace the power of the last one. Lorne had called and found nothing new yet either. He promised to be in touch. Gunn had showed up saying he had heard nothing so far but word was out and they were keeping an eye on things. Wes explained to Gunn what he'd found and done so far and the reaction regarding Lindsey was relatively sedate, considering. Wes hadn't heard back yet, and they were all aware that Lindsey still had his own choices to make.

Gunn had voiced that he thought when it came to Cordelia, the choice should be made already, and Wes agreed, but hadn't mentioned it to Lindsey. He also decided it would be better to not mention it at all to Cordelia.

They had both gone upstairs to check on her and found Angel awake but motioning them away so that she could continue to sleep so they had left quietly, Angel curling on his side to keep her close. Thankfully he wasn't moving, because it was nearly ten when she woke. Her body jerked and her eyes went wide. She screamed and at first Angel thought perhaps she was having a nightmare, then he thought that Robert had gotten to her again. He'd gone to wake her only to find she was awake and having a vision.

By the time she relaxed the other two were in the room. Recognizing the scream, Gunn had grabbed the pain pills and some water for her. Angel wasn't about to let go of her and sat up next to her while she took them and shook her head.

"It's too late, I know it is."

"Shhh, Cor it's okay. Just, tell us what you saw. We'll take care of it."

She looked at him and his heart would have stopped, if it had been beating at all.

"He found someone. He killed her. It's too late, I know it is."

Wes moved to her side.

"Cordelia, a vision has never come too late. We always have at least a chance. Can you tell us, where?"

She wasn't going to argue it. She knew what she saw but she wouldn't argue. Instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It's, a park. By the water. Uh, pic nic tables, and a dog park marked off behind it. Oh! Terrisoma park!"

Wesley nodded and looked at Angel. Angel pursed his lips then got up.

"Right, Gunn you're with me. Cordelia, get something to eat. Wes –"

"I'll keep an eye on her."

**AA**

Cordelia had showered, changed and was curled up on the couch waiting. Her legs tucked up under her chin, she wrapped her arms around her knees and watched the door. Wesley had tried to get her to eat, but she refused. She told him she was waiting. Finally, Gunn came in the front and nodded to the back. They all turned as Angel came in, head down. Wesley finally asked.

"Well? Did you find the girl?"

"We were too late man."

Gunn moved to sit down and Angel looked at Cordelia. She just shook her head.

"I know. I told you. It's too late. I knew it was, I could feel it."

He frowned and came over to sit next to her.

"They've never done that before. Send a vision we can't change."

"No, they haven't. Usually, I feel the victim, like, the pain is inevitable so I feel it for the victim and you save them. The pain, doesn't go away until you do. This time, I didn't get that pain, just, the victim. I think, it's because it's my fault. I'll feel them, but I can't save them. I had my chance."

Angel didn't like that explanation and when she put her head down on her legs he stared at Wes and Gunn who just nodded. They weren't going to lose anyone else to him. They'd find him. But they weren't going to give her promises they couldn't keep. So they let her sit and got back to work trying to track him down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Chapter Nine**

The first night Cordelia tried to go home, someone went with her. It wasn't until the third day that she was let go by herself but everyone, including Cordelia, knew that Angel followed her home anyway. Wesley hadn't heard back from Lindsey, so hadn't mentioned his call to him for information. Everyone was on edge, no one was sleeping. Wesley was still searching for any way to find Robert, and Gunn was out on the streets every night. Angel did his own patrolling but tried to keep a close eye on Cordelia.

Cordelia was trying to let things go back to normal but she wasn't sure what normal was anymore. She made the coffee, made the blood, did the filing. The problem was, everyone could see the distance in her eyes and in her movements. She wasn't the same and that only angered them even more. Three days, and there had been nothing. Until Cordelia went to check through the mail.

The papers in her hand went flying and she started hyperventilating. Wesley jumped up from his desk and rushed forward.

"Angel!"

He reached for her arms but Cordelia screamed and clawed at him. He swore and his glasses went flying. Angel was suddenly there and had her arms. Pulling her to his chest he tried to keep her still.

"Cor. Cor it's okay, it's us. It's okay. It's okay."

He kept muttering and Wesley went to get his glasses, pulling out his handkerchief to wipe at his face. She finally went still, breathing as if she'd just run a marathon.

"He found her, he found her."

"Cordelia? Was, it a vision?"

She nodded and closed her eyes hard. Wesley went to get the pain pills and some water. Angel helped her into the chair.

"Okay, what did you see?"

"It's, it's him. He found her. Um, at night, over by the pier."

Wesley was back and handed her the water and pills.

"Then we have time. The sun hasn't set yet."

She took the pills and smiled weakly. The fact that there was a chance was a major relief.

"I think so. You can stop him?"

She looked over to Angel who had grabbed the paper and flipped through it. Folding it in half he handed it to Wesley. Cordelia furrowed her brow worried and Angel wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Angel?"

Wesley frowned and turned the paper around.

"Cordelia, was this the girl you saw?"

It took her a moment but then she grabbed the paper and started shaking her head.

"No, no it happened last night?"

Wesley and Angel exchanged a look and Angel squatted down to get her attention. He put a hand on her arm.

"Cordelia, we're going to find him."

She was starting to shake and lowered the paper to look at him.

"It's too late again. Why am I get them too late? Why would they do this to me?"

Angel's jaw ticked. He wasn't sure either. The Powers shouldn't be doing this. Didn't they know it only made it worse for her?

"It's not the Powers."

His head jerked to the office door. Lindsey's eyes were on fire. He couldn't bring himself to look at Cordelia and after she tried to catch his eye and failed, she folded in on herself. Angel glanced over and saw her trying to make herself smaller. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lindsey. Why are you here?"

Lindsey registered confusion and looked from Angel to Wesley.

"Because I was asked."

Wesley cleared his throat.

"I, called him. Once we found out what was going on I had thought, perhaps he might have more information. Why don't we discuss this in the lobby?"

Angel nodded and Lindsey chanced a look at Cordelia before heading into the lobby. Wesley followed him out and closed the door to give Angel and Cordelia a moment. Once the door closed, Angel grabbed a chair and brought it over to sit in front of her. He reached for her hands.

"Cordelia? You don't have to go out there. You don't have to see him."

She nodded and gripped his hands.

"Thank you, but, I do. I have to finish this Angel. I can't, sleep. I close my eyes and . . . "

She swallowed and he stood up pulling her to standing as well. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You can stay here. You don't have to be alone Cordelia. You don't have to do this alone. You won't do this alone, okay?"

She nodded and buried her face in his chest. Letting herself have a moment before she took a deep breath and pulled away, just a little, not completely.

"I'm okay now. I'm ready."

"You're sure?"

She gave just one more nod and smiled.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be."

**AA**

Lindsey didn't sit, he paced, turning to glance at the office door then to Wesley.

"She looks like hell."

Wesley's face was impassive but hard. He shoved hands into his pants pockets.

"Considering she's been fighting off a rapist and failing night after night, I'd say she's holding up quite well."

"You think I knew about that?"

"What I think, doesn't matter. What I _believe_, however, is that none of this would be an issue if you hadn't decided to play games."

Lindsey glared at him.

"I have _never_ played games with her."

"Really? So do you normally invade someone's dream to get to know them rather than asking to go out for a coffee like a normal person?"

Lindsey closed his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt her. I had no idea they would find out, or use it against her like that."

"Yet, here we are dealing with the aftermath, here she is dealing with it, and you are nowhere to be found."

"I'm here now. I'm trying."

"You still work for Wolfram and Hart. You've simply put her in their crosshairs."

"No! You did that! You and Angel, don't try and put that on me!"

Wesley didn't move, seemingly calm as Lindsey's eyes shot open and he jabbed a finger towards him.

"Perhaps. Cordelia knew there was a danger to working here, to what we do. However, you can not absolve yourself of responsibility here. That man was freed by you, he was able to get to her because of your files, and it continued without any of us knowing. You had to have known that they would target her when you made your feelings obvious."

Lindsey didn't say anything, he had nothing to say. He should have known, he should have been more careful. Wesley pushed forward though.

"So, now you're here. Are you here to stay? Or are you simply playing errand boy and then running back to the Senior Partners?"

"I have to go back. I have no choice."

They didn't hear the door open and Cordelia sighed.

"You always have a choice Lindsey. You may not like the choices or the consequences, but you have one. So why are you here?"

He flinched and his eyes softened as he watched her walk over. Arms wrapped around herself and Angel keeping a hand at her lower back. There was no missing that body language, or the look in the vampire's eyes. It said that if he hurt her again, they'd kill him. He simply nodded and handed the file to Wesley.

"They can't block your visions, so they are, slowing them down. Making sure you get them too late. Robert took off. Lilah has lost all contact and control of him. We know he'll be back, we'll hear from him once he needs representation, again. Until then, we can't find him and the firm doesn't want you to find him either."

Wesley took the file and looked through it as he explained, then he snorted.

"So you'll represent him again, make sure his mess is dealt with and more women die."

Cordelia's mouth dropped open.

"You're making my visions come late? Do you have any idea what that means? We can't help them! I have to watch it, feel it each and ever time, the pain _never_ goes away! Ever!"

She was shaking but in anger. Angel went to pull her closer and she shook him off to walk closer, but stayed just behind Wesley. Lindsey shook his head.

"I didn't do this I wouldn't. Cordelia, I know about the pain and I would never do this -"

"You're still there. You're still a lawyer for Wolfram and Hart so it _is _you! Why don't you get that!"

"Cordelia."

Angel's voice was soft and he stood up behind her, hands on her shoulders. She stiffened then relaxed, leaned back into him slightly and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered it and before Angel could reply, Lindsey did.

"No. You, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Wesley looked through the file and shook his head.

"I don't know if I can reverse this. They use magics way beyond anything I've ever tried. However it might help us to find him."

Angel glanced over at him.

"How?"

"Well, they can't find him and they have tried magical means, but there may be something they haven't tried. Finding him through his lawyer."

All eyes went up to Lindsey, except Cordelia's. She kept her eyes down again. Lindsey looked confused.

"He hasn't contacted me. Don't you think I would have told you if I knew how to find him?"

Wesley smiled at him a stiff cold smile.

"Again, it's not about what I think. However, I meant something a bit more subconscious."

"The Host."

Angel caught on immediately and Wesley nodded.

Lindsey frowned.

"You want me to sing?"

"Ah, then you are familiar with him."

"I've been there a few times. I don't understand how that will help us find Robert."

Wesley shrugged.

"It may not, but if it's in your future to defend him yet again, then we might be able to see a way to find him."

Cordelia raised her eyes again to look at Lindsey.

"You'd defend him. Again."

"Cordelia, my job -"

She shook her head.

"I dont' want to hear it. If you guys are going to do this, I want to go home. My head hurts, I want to get some sleep."

Angel frowned and rubbed at her shoulders.

"Are you sure? You can stay here, I'll call Gunn to come over. Use my bed."

Cordelia saw Lindsey flinch at that and glare at Angel but she was too tired to care.

"Okay. Thanks."

She turned to head for the stairs and Angel crossed his arms over his chest.

"We won't be gone long."

Wesley turned once she was up the stairs and into the room. Angel shook his head.

"She can't sleep. Doesn't want to be alone."

"Of course. Well then, Lindsey. Now you really have no choice."

Lindsey crossed his arms and glared back.

"And what does that mean?"

Angel smiled.

"It means you are singing for the Host, or I make you sing."

**AA**

In the end, Lindsey hadn't argued. They waited for Gunn to show up and Angel went up to check on Cordelia, finding her actually asleep. Gunn said he'd keep an eye out and grabbed his video game to play while he stayed downstairs. Angel drove, and none of them were comfortable with Lindsey simply following so he rode in the back. The drive was horribly quiet. It wasn't until they made it into the club that the noise hit them. Lorne caught them coming in and walked over with a grin.

"Well looky there! Didn't I tell you that you'd find your light?"

He was obviously speaking to Lindsey who lowered his eyes and Lorne's smile slipped.

"Oh dear, things haven't gone well have they? You _did_ find her right?"

Angel frowned.

"Find who?"

Lorne tried to laugh it off and Lindsey sighed before explaining.

"Lorne read me once. He said that I'd have a choice to make, that there was a brunette in my future, would bring light back into my life. I had a hard time believing him, considering I sold my soul."

He shrugged it off and Lorne smiled then waved them to a table.

"No such thing. Oh I know those lawyers take it really serious, but trust me, nothing is written in stone, even if it is written in blood. So dish! Who is she?"

They glanced to each other then took seats at the table. Lorne had lifted his glass to finish his drink when Angel answered him.

"It's Cordelia."

Lorne almost choked and looked around at them all and then leaned forward to look at Lindsey.

"Our little Cordylicious? But I thought she would - uh, so um, where is the princess tonight?"

Angel and Wesley both caught it though and Angel stared at him.

"What? She would what?"

Lorne laughed and held up his hands.

"Sorry there, champ. Readings are personal. Okay so what can I do for you boys?"

Lindsey waited, but no one was saying anything and so he nodded.

"I hurt her."

Lorne didn't seem to think that was too much of a problem.

"Hey, love is a rocky road, peaches. She'll forgive you, if I know our Cordy."

"Not for this. I represented a man who is now loose, and he's targeted her. He's killing women and we need to find him. We thought if I sang for you, seeing as he was my client. . . "

Lorne let out a low whistle.

"Hold on, this wouldn't be the bad dreams mojo is it?"

Wesley frowned.

"And what do you know about that?"

"Hey word travels fast, especially when it's messing with everyone's mojo. Messing with dreams is dangerous, it causes a reverberation throughout the magical fields around here. When those dreams get violent, well let's just say, things get interesting. So, listen, how about I get you on the list, you'll be up soon. After this guy is a Renethal demon then I can squeeze you in. We'll see if we can find anything out that helps you okay then?"

Everyone nodded and Lindsey offered a thanks before the bartender came over to get them a few drinks as well.

**AA**

Gunn was leaning back on the couch, feet up across from him as he played his game. It was quiet, and that was fine with him. Normally he was all for some action, but considering the last couple of days and Cordelia upstairs sleeping, he was fine with quiet. So when he heard the door open he gave a groan and stood up, his eyes still on his game. Only a quick glance up to a man in a hooded sweatshirt and looking scared.

"Hey man, what can we help you with?"

He groaned as he was killed in game then turned it off and tossed it aside. The man still hadn't moved and so Gunn frowned and walked closer.

"Look man, are you lost or somethin'?"

The man raised a hand and pushed his hood off, looking around the lobby and to the stairs.

"No, I think I found exactly what I'm looking for."

Gunn took a moment of confusion then his face dropped as he recognized the man from the file. His face went red and he rushed over, fist pulled back.

"You sonofabitch!"

Robert was fast though and let Gunn come to him. He reached up and grabbed Gunn's arm as his other hand shoved into the man's midsection. Gunn's eyes went wide and his arm fell as he stumbled back and looked down to his stomach. Robert grinned and held up a knife.

"Sorry, but we really don't want to be interrupted. You understand."

Gunn looked back at him, as he fell to his knees, hands to his stomach. Robert grabbed the top of his head and then punched him. Gunn fell to the side out cold and with a click, the knife was retracted and he put it back in his pocket.

"Marco."

Robert called out softly as he headed to the stairs. He called a few more times as he headed up the stairs. He remembered the way from before and opened the door in hopes she was in the same room. He smiled as he saw her curled up under the covers and headed inside. Quietly he moved to the edge of the bed and stroked the hair from her face. She shifted and he patted her face.

"Wakey wakey."

She twitched and then groaned and opened her eyes. Still hazy from sleep she blinked and then they cleared, widened and she went stiff. Robert smiled.

"Miss me?"

Before she could open her mouth he pulled her from the bed.

**AA**

Angel was sipping at his blood, Wesley refused a drink and Lindsey took a beer. He needed it, he hadn't brought his guitar so Lorne got a loaner for him and he sat trying to tune it up. Angel's brow furrowed as he watched. He had no idea why Lindsey needed to go so far when he really just needed to sing a few bars. Unfortunately the demon that was on was doing some sort of medly. Some pop artist that had Wesley looking like he was in pain. Thankfully, just as the ex watcher groaned and put a hand to his forehead, the demon finished and Lorne took to the stage.

"A round of applause! Wasn't that just, invigorating? Okay folks we have a special treat for you tonight. Our own little golden song bird is here to grace us with a song! I hear it's another original so give it up for Lindsey MacDonald!"

Lindsey got up without a look to his two companions and took to the stage. He took a breath, closed his eyes and started on the guitar. His voice was soft, and pure, and when his eyes did open he was looking beyond the crowd to someone not there.

_"Mhmmm, Yeah_

_Livin' with me, it ain't easy_  
_But I do it every day_  
_Sometimes even now_  
_I wanna run away_  
_But there you are_  
_You're tryin' to please me_  
_Yeah you stand your ground_  
_It's more than I deserve_

_I've taken more than I've been given_  
_I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'_  
_I don't know why heaven above_  
_Blessed me with your sweet love_  
_Though I never tell you what you're worth_  
_It's more than I deserve_

_It's just your style to wear a smile_  
_Oh baby you wear it well_  
_If I had my way -"_

While all eyes were on the stage, Angel watched Lorne. The Host went greener than usual and his face fell open in shock. Before the song could be finished he jumped for the stage and nervously interrupted grabbing the mike.

"Okay and that's all our little Romeo has time for tonight. Hopefully he'll be back with us soon. Um, up next, the bridal party!"

He set the microphone back and grabbed Lindsey's arm to hustle them back to the table. He said nothing until he got there and he didn't bother to sit but waved to the other two.

"It's time for you all to vamos out of here!"

Angel stood quickly and glared at Lindsey before looking at Lorne again.

"Why? What's going to happen?"

Lorne shook his head.

"I think you mean what _is_ happening, champ. Time's running out for the princess. Hurry!"

Angel and Wesley were already on their way out the door and Lorne grabbed Lindsey's arm to slow him down.

"Hold on there cowboy. Listen up, there's going to be a hard road ahead for you. Some big choices to make. Keep your eye on the prize and remember that if you've given your soul to someone, then no contract can take it. Even if it was signed first. Now get out of here!"

Lindsey dropped the guitar on a seat and rushed out after Angel and Wesley, who were not about to wait for him. He barely got in the car before they took off.

Lorne sat down with his head in his hand and the bartender brought him another drink. The Host smiled and offered a small smile and raised his head to address the ceiling above him.

"You'd better get them there on time. Or there's going to be a lot more darkness running loose in this city."

**AA**

**A/N: **Lyrics are from the Christian Kane song entitled _More than I Deserve_.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**A/N:** Okay things are not going to be pretty this chapter. I am horrible at keeping the line for censorship and ratings so I'm going to try really hard to keep things as safe as possible. No details, however there are going to be plenty of things alluded to that might still squick the readers, and for that I apologize. To do this realistically, in my mind, there was no way for it _not_ to get to this point.

**Chapter Ten**

As soon as they'd gotten into the car Angel had barked at Wesley to call Gunn. They knew that Gunn would call if there was a problem, but they didn't doubt Lorne's advice. Wesley tried several times and shook his head. No answer. Lindsey had pulled out his phone and called the hotel itself, wincing as Cordelia's smile filled voice came on. Answering machine. Angel pulled up out front, not wanting to waste time and ran in, they saw Gunn on the floor, blood pooled under him. Wesley and Angel checked for a pulse and finding one Angel looked up at Wesley.

"Call an ambulance, stay with him."

"But -"

"Stay with him!"

Lindsey was on his way to the stairs but Angel pushed past him. Taking them two at a time and putting on a burst of speed that made him all but a blur he pushed open the door to his room. Hoping, praying, and knowing it would do no good. The room was empty.

"Cordelia!"

He raced out of the room and closed his eyes, listened, smelled for her. Her fear led from the room and down the hall, to the back of the hotel. Lindsey made it up the stairs and looked at him.

"Anything?"

"It's fresh, I think she's still here. Take this floor, I'll go up one more."

Lindsey started room by room, screaming her name and alternately Robert's. Identifying himself in hopes that he'd come out for him.

Angel took to the third floor. Little used as most of it was in dangerously bad condition. He picked around the rooms, silently. Trying to tune out Lindsey as he listened for her, her breathing, her heartbeat, anything. He heard something and headed in the direction it came from. As he got closer he recognized two heartbeats, one much faster than the other.

**AA**

Time had stopped meaning anything. Cordelia had been pulled from sleep into a nightmare and this time she knew that he'd kill her. She'd seen Gunn on the floor and yelled, but he stopped her from going downstairs. He wanted that game of hide and seek and so she raced. Running through rooms to the top floor. She knew it was dangerous up there, but she wanted to buy herself some time. She also hoped that he'd stumble into the wrong room and hurt himself. Her luck hadn't held out and once he found her she had stumbled in an attempt to run. Her foot going through the floor and jagged wood had made the first cut. It wasn't the last. The first time had been nothing but violence. At times she couldn't breathe from the pain and he covered her mouth, to silence the hoarse cries and sobs. She thought it was over then and was honestly looking forward to a quick death. Except it wasn't. He'd whispered it in her ear and the words would follow her until the end of her days.

_"My last shot in L.A. Want to make it last."_

He'd started again. Letting her think he was tired, that she could get away, only to make small cuts and corner her. When she stopped fighting slammed her to the floor again. This time he left her mouth uncovered. Other uses for his hands, his nails. He whispered the entire time. Telling her what he really thought about her. What a tease. What a slut. Getting what sluts deserve. Enjoying it, always enjoying it, but playing the game. Pretending she's a good girl when she's anything but. But wasn't he just giving her what she wanted. Didn't she just love him for it.

She stopped crying, she thought she had no more tears. But she was wrong. Before he could continue they heard it. Angel called her name. Her body jerked under his, suddenly she was fighting again and he was not happy. He covered her mouth again and warned her. Her friend downstairs was dead. He'd kill the others too. Getting up he hauled her farther into the room. Stay quiet, stay still. But her legs barely held her up. Fresh bruises already blossoming and every muscle screamed. She grabbed his arm as he lifted her off her feet and backed into the room, eyes on the door. Her breathing was hard, but not loud. He warned her about being loud. All she could do was stay still. One arm around her waist the other over her mouth. Her toes scraping the ground as she heard other voices. She heard a siren.

She might have heard the footsteps, but her heart was pounding. So hard she felt it in her head, in her throat and let out a small whine.

**AA**

Angel heard the ambulance, and knew if he didn't find her soon, the police would deal with Robert. Or worse, he'd use Cordelia to get out of here and away. Kill her later. He stayed silent and turned down the hall. It was this way, he knew, he could hear the heartbeats, he just needed to find the right room. Hand on the handle of a door he heard a whimper, soft, and a hiss after it. He let go of the door handle and moved down one more door, then kicked it in. The light from across the street glared into a broken window and lit the room in nothing but shadows and a pale blue. Still, the scent and sight of blood was stark and he was in game face before he took his first step. Robert's eyes went wide, anyone would think he didn't know he wasn't the only monster out there.

"Let her go!"

Robert dropped the hand from her mouth and reached for a knife. Angel heard the click and froze, eyes darting from the knife at her throat and Robert's face. Robert just grinned.

"What, and ruin such a lovely game?"

"Angel?"

She barely breathed it, but he looked at her and saw the tears start again. Her eyes were puffy, and red, one barely open. He took a step forward and Robert took one back.

"Ah ah ah! That's not how we play."

Angel growled and Robert took another step back, the floor boards groaned and Cordelia gasped, it was too fast, even for Angel. The floor gave way and the two went through the floor. Angel ran forward, arm out for her, but she closed her eyes and tried to curl up to brace for impact. They fell back, down into an unfurnished room on the second floor. Leaning down he watched, listened, for heartbeats, for movement. Cordelia went to roll away from Robert but screamed, her arm was hanging lifeless and Robert was coughing, blood coming from his mouth. Angel swung himself down to land to the side just as Cordelia found the knife. Robert saw her and reached for her, spitting blood as he screamed.

"You bitch!"

Angel turned and reached for him. Grabbed his shoulder but he'd already had fingers in her hair. She yelped and then screamed at the touch. Turning she slammed the blade into his chest. Practice with stakes helping her to drive it straight into his heart. His fingers tightened in her hair then dropped and she kept screaming, now holding her arm that wouldn't move and scooting away. Angel let go of Robert's shoulder as he dropped to the floor again.

The noise had been heard, and Cordelia was caught between screaming and crying. Lindsey ran into the room and stared, he walked slowly towards her.

"Cordelia?"

She whimpered and raised her head to look at him. Legs sprawled oddly in front of her as if she was a newborn foal unable to stand. She began shaking and Angel suddenly noticed her state of undress. He stood up and slipped off his coat. Lindsey shook his head and with dead hazel eyes staring at him, turned to fall to his knees and vomit. Angel saw her wince and walked over, blocking her view from the body and wrapped the coat around her. She flinched and he pushed the hair from her face.

"Cordelia. It's me. It's Angel."

"Angel? Angel he, killed Gunn, he, he -"

"Shh, Gunn's alive. There's an ambulance downstairs. I'm going to take you downstairs okay?"

"No! No, please I-"

He scooped her up anyway and held her close.

"I won't leave you alone You have to see someone."

"Robert, Robert's here, he's going to, he said, "

"He's gone. For good. I promise."

Lindsey looked up and wiped at his mouth. He just gave Angel a nod and let him take Cordelia downstairs to the waiting EMT. He was still sitting there when they came upstairs and asked him if he was all right, then rushed to check on Robert.

"Sir, Sir! Do you know who this man is?"

Lindsey nodded dumbly.

"He's my client."

**AA**

Angel had kept to his word and didn't leave her side. Wesley volunteered to take the car and followed. Lindsey stayed until they came with another ambulance to take Robert, but told them he'd be there as soon as possible. They had insisted on separating Angel when they went to check on Cordelia but she started screaming and they sedated her. So he was again stuck in the waiting room with Wesley. Gunn had been taken in for surgery, so now they just waited. Wesley got them both some cheap coffee and Angel took it with a nod of appreciation.

"Thanks."

"Is she?"

"No major injuries I think. Dislocated her shoulder, some cuts, bruises and -"

"And he's dead."

"Yes."

"I wish I'd done in the bastard myself."

Angel closed his eyes, replaying it in his head. Her blind eyes, fear and hate as she simply stabbed her tormentor. No other thought then to get him to let go of her.

"Me too."

Wesley jerked and looked at him.

"Then you didn't?"

"No, she did. I don't think she knows it, she was, kind of out of it."

"What will we tell her?"

"That it's over."

Wesley nodded and leaned his head against the wall.

**AA**

Lindsey joined them not long after, he said the police would be by in a bit, but not to worry about it. Wesley snorted at that but said nothing. The doctor's arrived to talk about Gunn first. He was out of surgery, he'd lost a lot of blood, thankfully, no major internal organs were hit. Angel asked about Cordelia but the doctor only said they would let them know when she was able to have visitors and moved to a room. Meanwhile they were welcome to go visit Gunn while he was waking up from the surgery.

Lindsey offered to stay, believing correctly that Gunn had no wish to see him there. Angel and Wesley headed to the room and saw him. He was groggy, but asked about Cordelia, apologized a few times. It wasn't until Angel put a hand on his shoulder and told him not to worry about it. They explained the Cordelia was alive, and Robert wasn't.

"You just worry about getting better."

Gunn nodded, but only because he was too tired to argue, and he drifted back to sleep pretty easily. Angel and Wesley stayed with him, Wesley in the chair and Angel pacing until Lindsey showed up.

"We need to go. Lilah is here and she's bullying her way into Cordelia's room."

Angel growled and Wesley shot up as they headed out into the hall. Ready to stop any nurse or doctor to find her room, but Lindsey had already found out which one she was in. Lindsey knocked then opened the door and headed inside. Angel and Wesley right behind him. The nurse was poised to give Cordelia something to sleep so Cordelia stopped her.

"Not yet. Please, I need, to see my friends."

She looked between them then glared at the men.

"Don't stay long, she needs her rest."

With a promise of not taking long and a smile, Wesley won her over and she left them alone. Cordelia looked at them all but Lindsey glanced away from her and she closed her eyes.

"You don't have to be here."

"Yes I do."

Lindsey glanced to Angel and Wesley and debated asking for a moment alone but knew he wasn't getting it. So he walked over to the bed and took the seat right there. Reaching for her hand he ran his thumb over her fingers and lowered his voice as if it would give them some privacy.

"This, should never have happened. I know, I can't possibly say I'm sorry enough. I know it can't mean anything, just words. But Cordelia you have to believe me -"

She turned her head to look at him. So exhausted both mentally and physically that her eyes were emotionless.

"Are you here as Lindsey or as a representative of Wolfram and Hart?"

He winced at that and nodded.

"I'm just asking because I already gave the police my statement."

Angel and Wesley both jerked at that.

"What? What did you tell them?"

Cordelia looked at Angel and she felt her throat closing.

"What, he did to me. Tonight. I couldn't tell them about before. I kept thinking it was just a dream before. Just, nightmares, but this was, was real, and I don't know what they're going to do to him, but he's just going to get away and he'll -"

Angel quickly walked to the other side of the bed. Lindsey wouldn't let go of her hand and so he wiped at the tear that escaped and brushed his hand over her forehead.

"He's dead."

There was more, so much more, but right now, that's all she needed to hear and he knew it. Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"You?"

He shook his head and she went to turn and look at Lindsey then stopped. Her head dropped back onto the bed.

"Oh god. It's over. He killed Gunn and, now it's over."

Angel frowned, and Wesley moved to stand beside him.

"No, no Cordelia, we just saw Gunn. He's alive and well. Oh, well, not _well_, but the doctor's assure us he'll be fine."

Her eyes opened and she looked at him as if she wasn't sure, and he nodded. She looked at Angel and he nodded as well.

"And, Robert's dead. I, I killed him didn't I?"

Angel smiled softly and ran a thumb along her cheek.

"You proved me wrong. You finished it, all alone."

She broke a sob and slapped a hand over her mouth. Lindsey winced and held her hand, bending to kiss at the knuckles. They weren't there a few more seconds when the nurse came and shooed them away. She sedated Cordelia and the three men headed out to the waiting room to decide what to do next. No one wanted to leave her alone in the hospital. Unfortunately, they had little choice.

**AA**

Lilah was right there wanting to get at Cordelia to press charges in the death of a rather lucrative client. She mentioned that she was only doing the leg work for Lindsey then smiled and mentioned that he was there awfully fast, the Senior Partners would be impressed. Lindsey growled something to Angel, but he didn't understand. Wesley did and quickly dug out a five dollar bill, the smallest he had, and shoved it in Lindsey's hand. Just like that, the man had tendered his resignation and taken Cordelia's case.

He knew the ins and outs and as angry as the Senior Partners were, they were willing to not only let this go, but settle for a tidy sum and all medical expenses. That way, they could keep the bulk of Robert's estate in escrow for themselves. In the end, parting with medical costs and half a million dollars for punitive damages, all on the assurance that Cordelia would _not_ press charges, was still a pittance compared to what they'd get.

Cordelia would be kept for three days, and Gunn a week. They visited every day and no one mentioned to Cordelia just yet about the sum she would come into for the murder. It was enough to know there would be no charges against _her_ because of it. No one wanted her to be alone and the truth was, she didn't think she could handle it. So with a spell Wesley found, he moved Dennis to a set of rooms at the Hyperion and they got her things brought over for her. The marks were healing, but she was going to need more than time to deal with it all.

Even Angel was surprised to find her packed and ready when they came to pick her up. Lindsey dealing with paper work, Wesley gone to check on Gunn for a moment, he expected to find her still in bed and ready to order him to help her pack. Instead she was sitting there, dressed in the clothes they'd brought before and a bag next to her. He stopped, and tried for a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey. You here alone?"

"Oh, um Wes is checking on Gunn and Lindsey is doing paperwork."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"That's good. I, kind of wanted to talk to you anyway."

He moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. Neither looking at each other, staring at their hands in their laps.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. About, living at the Hyperion, and work and -"

"You don't have to work. I mean, we would love to have you back but, it's fine. We all want you to just, take your time."

She smiled and reached for his hand. He looked at their hands then over to her a bit surprised. She'd been trying, but was still skittish on being touched.

"I want to work. I think, I need to. And I wanted to thank you, for letting me move in. I know no one said it but, I really, didn't want to be alone. They, gave me some pills. To help me sleep. But, "

"Cor, anything you need."

He interrupted softly. She looked at him and her lip trembled but she bit it to stop.

"Anything?"

"Of course."

She closed her eyes and nodded. Her voice shakier now.

"Don't leave me. I know I'm, messed up now and, not good for, well, anything anymore but please. . . "

He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Cor, nothing is more important then you right now. Whatever you need to get better, to get stronger."

She gave a small laugh and he pulled back enough to look down at her. She glanced up then rolled her eyes.

"You said strong-er. You have to be strong before you can get strong-er."

He lifted her chin and frowned down at her.

"Cordelia, you _are_ strong. You are, the strongest person I know. For years you've hidden it behind this not caring attitude but it's not that you don't care, it's that you care too much. You say what you think, you only offer to help when you want to, which is almost always. You sacrifice yourself all the time. Not just for us, but for strangers. You are, so strong. And if you don't feel it right now, then, lean on us. We've leaned on you enough times, it's our turn. Okay?"

She nodded and reached up for his hand.

"Thank you."

His eyes drifted to her mouth and he leaned in just slightly. It wasn't the time, it was never the time, and before he could talk himself in or out of kissing her, the door opened and he leaned back again. Lindsey frowned then gave him a dirty look before turning to Cordelia with a smile.

"Paper work is done. You ready?"

Cordelia licked at her lips but tore her eyes from Angel to look at Lindsey.

"I just want to see Gunn first."

**AA**

In order to stop any arguments, Cordelia rode in Wesley's car. Angel's was older and Lindsey's was a sports car, so the logic was that the easiest, smoothest ride, would be in Wesley's car. They all arrived at about the same time and Wesley waved her away from carrying anything of hers in. Lindsey took her arm and wrapped one of his around her waist to head inside. Angel, not to be outdone, opened the doors for them and followed them inside, where they all stopped in the lobby.

"Well, here we are, home sweet . . . . . . "

He saw what stopped them. Willow sat on the couch and when she raised her eyes, they were red and puffy with tears. She glanced confused to them all but when she caught Angel's eyes, they softened and the message was clear. At least to him.

"Buffy."

**AA**

**A/N:** I know I know, what a horrible place to leave it! However, in order to stop this from dragging out, I am ending it just as the series ended! Not to worry, the unfinished business is hammering at me so there will be a sequel! I'm kind of liking the sequel idea rather than really long stories that you have to stay up until four a.m. to finish reading. Or is that just me? **  
**


End file.
